Nuestro futuro
by Fuuruma
Summary: Continuación de El amor de un amigo, hecha con Dana Daidouji, trata de como Eriol y Tomoyo llevan su relación, es algo OCC, espero sea de su gusto
1. El Comienzo y un Malentendido

**El Amor de un Amigo (II Parte)**

**Por:** Dana Daidouji y Fuu-chan.

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto, sino esto lo hubieran visto como OVA's especiales ^_^

**Capítulo I: El Comienzo... y un Malentendido.**

A la mañana siguiente, Eriol despertó de lo que parecía haber sido la mejor noche de su vida, y como no serlo, si Tomoyo acaba de corresponder al sentimiento que tenía guardado desde casi 5 años, se sentía el hombre más afortunado de todo el planeta.

Al abrir los ojos vio que Tomoyo no estaba, miró el reloj y notó que ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, él nunca se despertaba tan tarde, se levantó, bañó y arregló, pero al bajar vio que no se encontraban ni Tomoyo ni sus guardianes, pudo comprobar también que su desayuno estaba sobre la mesa, aunque algo frío. A los pocos minutos de sentarse llegaron Nakuru y Spinel con la despensa.

- Buenos días Eriol-sama, por lo visto hoy se levantó más tarde que de costumbre – dijo Nakuru. 

- Buenos días tengas Nakuru-chan, ¿has visto a Tomoyo-chan? – preguntó él mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

- Sí, salió muy temprano diciendo que tenía que entregar unos diseños a primera hora – respondió la guardiana mientras colocaba una de las bolsas en la mesa.

- Está bien – contestó mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa.

- ¿Sabes?, Tomoyo-sama se veía muy contenta ésta mañana, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? – preguntó la chica entre curiosa y maliciosa.

- Bueno, Tomoyo-chan siempre está contenta, no veo por qué sería diferente esta mañana – contestó Eriol muy tranquilamente mientras continuaba con su desayuno.

- Sí, pero ésta mañana iba más de lo normal, además  iba cantando – agregó Nakuru colocando su dedo índice sobre su mentón haciendo memoria.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?... sabes que a ella le encanta cantar – dijo el joven amo dando otro sorbo a su té.

- Eso lo sé, pero nunca me había tocado escucharla cantar canciones de amor – terminó diciendo su interlocutora con un tono divertido.

Eriol casi se ahoga con el té que estaba bebiendo, pero logró controlarse y disimular muy bien, dejando a la pobre de Nakuru en las mismas, pues tampoco le pudo sacar gran cosa a Tomoyo, así que decidió salir dejando a su amo terminar su desayuno en paz.

Justo en el momento en que Eriol limpió todo lo que estaba usando, el teléfono sonó y estando él más cerca contestó.

- ¿Diga? – preguntó invitando a que la otra persona hable.

- ¿Eriol-kun? – se escuchó al otro lado - ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!, ¿podemos vernos hoy en el parque al mediodía?

- ¡Claro!, ¿en qué parte? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- A espaldas del kiosco, tengo que irme, te espero - se escuchó antes de colgar.

- Creo que tenía prisa – dijo el joven hablando para sí mismo.

En el parque se  puede ver como una joven corre frenéticamente tratando en vano de que su ajustada minifalda no sea un impedimento, hasta que al fin llega a su destino donde un  apuesto joven la espera impaciente.

- UF UUF, mis jefes son unos esclavistas - dice dejándose caer a un lado del joven - Perdona el retraso.

- Sólo llegaste  cinco minutos tarde - la disculpó - ¿no piensas saludarme?

- Oh, vamos, ahora cada vez que nos veamos te tengo que saludar de otra manera - comentó poniendo cara de niña pequeña - ¿y eso por qué?

- No sé - contestó alzándose de hombros, pero antes de que la chica se diera cuenta él ya la tenía en brazos y la besaba apasionadamente - ¿por qué se siente bien? – Dijo al separarse de ella.

Como respuesta, la joven volvió a besarlo

- ¿Dormiste bien? Estabas tan profundo hoy en la mañana que no me atreví a despertarte – dijo Tomoyo acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Eriol.

- Eso fue muy malo de tu parte – decía Eriol mientras tomaba a la chica por el mentón y la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Ahora es malo el no querer perturbar el sueño de otros? – Preguntó Tomoyo divertida.

- Claro, no sabes lo mal que uno se puede sentir al despertar y no ver al amor de su vida a su lado – respondió mientras sonreía.

- ¿Al amor de su vida? ¿Eso es lo que soy para usted, señor? – Interrogó ella  inocentemente

- Eso y más - contestó atrayéndola hacia él y volviendo a besarla - ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres hermosa Tomoyo-chan?  

- Muchas veces - contestó mientras lo veía a los ojos y le sonreía.

- ¿Y que tus ojos son preciosos? – Volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de la chica.

- Sí – respondió ella como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a ese tipo de preguntas, con un aire de orgullo.

- Y... ¿que pareces un ángel caído del cielo? – Siguió preguntando Eriol con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No, eso no me lo habían dicho – replicó ella mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

- Y... ¿que eres sólo mía? – Inquirió mientras rozaba tiernamente los labios de Tomoyo con los suyos propios.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente.

- Sí, sólo mía y de nadie más – dice mientras la vuelve a besar.

- Eriol-kun, ¿alguien te ha dicho que eres un romántico empedernido y sin remedio? – Preguntó rompiendo el beso.

- No, creo que no – respondió con una sonrisa mirándola como quien mira a su objeto más preciado, mientras ella sólo sonríe mientras le da un fugaz beso.

- Tengo que irme, mi madre me espera para almorzar – anunció un poco triste.

- ¿Y quién dice que te tengo que dejar ir? – Pregunta aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo.

- ¿Yo? – Responde ella dubitativamente.

- Mmmm, no creo que sea suficiente razón para dejarte ir – le dice él mirándola maliciosamente.

- ¿No? – Pregunta la chica inocentemente.

- No, no es fácil dejarte ir – confiesa Eriol con su mirada fija en los ojos de ella.

- Pues... - comienza a hacerles cosquillas - ¿Así sí?

Eriol la suelta y Tomoyo se aleja 

- Creo que sí – se auto responde la joven - ¡Nos vemos luego! – Agrega mientras comienza a alejarse.

- Eso no fue muy justo querida Tomoyo, pero ya tendré tiempo para desquitarme - sonríe algo maliciosamente.

_Días__ después..._

Eriol entra a la mansión Daidouji, y una de las jóvenes de servicio lo recibe en la entrada y lo conduce a la antesala.

- La señorita bajará en un momento, por favor tenga la amabilidad de esperarla, ¿gusta que le traiga algo? – Preguntó amablemente la sonrojada muchacha al apuesto visitante.

- No gracias, así estoy bien – contestó con su encantadora sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo de estar esperando se escucharon pequeños pasos provenientes de la escalera y al girar pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Tomoyo, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul con un suéter beige y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo que se movía de un lado para el otro marcando su paso.

- ¡¡Eriol-kun!!... ¡¡has venido a verme!!... ¡¡no sabes la alegría que me da!! – Exclama mientras corre a los brazos de su novio.

- ¡¡Hola Tomoyo-chan!!... ¿acaso creíste que me había olvidado de ti? – Le pregunta con una pícara sonrisa.

- No, claro que no – devolviéndole la sonrisa – Sólo que no te esperaba.

- ¿Acaso soy inoportuno? – Pregunta un poco desilusionado. 

- ¡¡Claro que no tontito!! – Responde dándole un fugaz beso en los labios - ¿Qué te parece si subimos a tomar el té en mi habitación?

- Me parece una excelente idea – responde él con una sonrisa mientras piensa:_'perfecta oportunidad'_

- Bueno, entonces vamos... por favor Amy-san ¿podrías subirnos dos tazas de té con pastel a mi habitación? – esto último dirigido a la joven criada.

- Si señorita, como guste – responde la chica a la petición de Tomoyo.

Ya arriba tomaban tranquilamente el té mientras degustaban un delicioso pastel de fresa.

- Eriol-kun, ¿qué te parece si te presento a mi mamá? – Pregunta la chica de lustroso cabello negro distraídamente.

- Se me hace perfecto, me gustaría mucho conocerla, y dime, ¿cuándo sería el encuentro? – Respondió el joven inglés con interés.

- Bueno, eso aún no lo sé... ¿cuándo puedes? – Interrogó de nueva cuenta la chica a su novio.

- Estoy libre estos días, así que cuando quieras – informó él con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, sólo hablo con mamá y te aviso, ¿está bien? – Le avisó Tomoyo devolviéndole el gesto.

- Sí, muy bien – respondió Eriol dando el último sorbo a su té, preparándose para el siguiente movimiento.

Eriol comienza a acercarse cuidadosamente a Tomoyo, quien al ver la mirada de su novio se para de un salto y comienza a alejarse

- Vamos, no me dirás que me tienes miedo, ¿o sí? – Pregunta divertido.

- Miedo, no... pero es bueno mantener la distancia, ¿no crees? – Argumentó ella alejándose.

Para ese momento Eriol ya estaba levantado también y se acercaba a ella, cuando estaba cerca Tomoyo comenzó a correr, él le siguió el juego y comenzó a seguirla, así estuvieron un rato entre risas y gritos hasta que Eriol la alcanzó, pero como Tomoyo se había detenido provocó que perdieran el equilibrio cayendo en la cama, él sobre ella.

- Ahora te tengo en mis manos – dijo Eriol mientras sonreía y respiraba algo rápido.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué me harás? – Preguntó Tomoyo respirando también algo rápido.

- Me pones en una encrucijada, pero tengo una idea– dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

Tomoyo entre risa y risa le suplicaba que parara pero Eriol se hacía el que no la escuchaba. Por otro lado, Sonomi iba al cuarto de su hija, pues se escuchaba mucho ruido, al abrir la puerta casi se le para el corazón, ya que la escena que ofrecían los dos chicos no era muy agradable para su vista.

**Dana-chan:** Ohayo minna! Muchísimas gracias por haber pulsado el link de nuestra 'pequeña' historia. La idea surgió cuando leí el kawaii fic de mi amiga Fuu-chan ya que me pareció injusto que terminara ahí, y bueno, aquí estamos. La historia está ya terminada pero como era demasiado larga, pensamos que sería lo mejor dividirla en capítulos para que fuera más fácil leerla. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^_^

**Fuu-chan: **^^ WOW, al fin terminamos, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, Dana-chan y yo nos esforzamos mucho, espero dejen alguna review y que disfruten este y los demás capítulos de la historia. 

Oh, cierto, quiero agradecer a Dana-chan por convencerme a hacer la continuación, sin ella esto no existiría ^^


	2. El Juicio

**El Amor de un Amigo (II Parte)**

**Por: **Fuu-chan y Dana Daidouji.

**Disclaimer****:** Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto, sino esto lo hubieran visto como OVA's especiales ^_^

**Capítulo II: El Juicio...**

Sonomi no podía ocultar su sorpresa e irritación ante la escena no muy 'común' que estaban dando su pequeña hija y aquel desconocido y… apuesto joven.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! - Pregunta Sonomi con una cara de 'pocos amigos' al ver al joven desconocido tumbado sobre su hija en la cama tomándola de la cintura, mientras que la muchacha  tenía el rostro algo sonrosado y estaba respirando entrecortadamente, así que volvió a preguntar - ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Tomoyo?! 

La aludida al reconocer la voz de su madre no pudo más que tragar grueso mientras se ponía roja granate al notar lo 'comprometida' de la posición, al mismo tiempo que la piel de su novio comenzaba a perder color y a sentir un sudor frío pasar por su nuca y toda su columna vertebral. Ambos se separaron como impulsados por un resorte superando la velocidad de reacción del cuerpo humano, mientras intentaban explicar la situación a una muy alterada Sonomi que estaba todavía parada en el dintel de la puerta mirando asesinamente al joven, quien no pudo evitar que su sangre se congelara.

- Mamá… cálmate, no es lo que te imaginas – dijo Tomoyo a toda prisa.

- Lo siento señora, pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo – aseguraba  Eriol al mismo tiempo que ella produciendo como consecuencia más confusión en el ambiente.

- En primera joven... ¿quién es usted? y ¿qué le estaba haciendo a mi hija? – Preguntó Sonomi de una manera autoritaria comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

- Mi nombre es Hiragizawa Eriol y sólo estábamos jugando – dijo Eriol avergonzado.

- ¿Jugando? – Pregunta incrédula Daidouji-san mientras una vena comienza a hincharse en su frente.

- Así es, okaasan, él sólo... – pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por su madre.

- Silencio Tomoyo que estoy hablando con Hiragizawa-san – le dijo muy molesta a su hija que iba a interferir – ¿Llama usted jugando a como los acabo de encontrar?

- Es verdad que la posición en que nos encontró era muy poco decorosa y comprometedora, pero sólo le estaba haciendo cosquillas – dijo el 'agresor' sonrojado al recordar el juego o mejor dicho, su 'venganza'.

- Hiragizawa-san, ¿qué es usted de mi hija? – preguntó Sonomi después de respirar profundamente y haber contado hasta diez mentalmente.

- Soy su novio, señora – en ese momento la mirada de Sonomi se volvió más fría, provocando que los dos jóvenes se pusieran más pálidos y nerviosos.

- ¿No... novio? – La mujer pelirroja se volteó con su hija – ¿Se puede saber cuándo pensabas comunicármelo? – Preguntó nuevamente alterada a su hija. 

- Esta... – intentó decir Eriol pero fue interrumpido.

- Esto es sólo con mi hija, Hiragizawa-san, haga el favor de esperar abajo – pidió Sonomi a un avergonzadísimo Eriol.

Él sólo miró a Tomoyo, quien hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, entonces salió de la recámara, quería decirle algo, pero la mirada de Sonomi seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, así que decidió retirarse sin más si quería salir vivo de ésta.

- ¿Así qué tu novio? - Sonomi se veía bastante enojada – Vaya, y yo que ya me había preocupado. 

La chica sólo trago saliva, era poco usual que su madre fuera sarcástica, aunque por como los había encontrado cualquiera...

- Sí okaasan, pero como te dijimos, sólo estábamos jugando, nada más – sostuvo Tomoyo.

- ¡Y dale con que era un juego! – Le gritó su madre – No nací ayer Tomoyo, no me quieras ver la cara.

- ¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de hacer eso mamá? – Dijo intentando tranquilizarla – Nos pusimos a correr, después él me alcanzó perdimos el equilibrio y caímos sobre la cama, él me estaba haciendo cosquillas en el momento en que tú entraste – explicó la nerviosa joven nuevamente.

Al ver Sonomi el rostro de su hija, notó que no le estaba mintiendo, así que respiró profundo para tranquilizarse.

- Está bien, te creo, pero dime ¿por qué no habías dicho que tenías novio? – Preguntó interesada.

- Bueno, pensaba decírtelo, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad apropiada – reveló la joven comenzando a respirar normalmente.

- Será lo que tú digas querida, ahora sólo falta ver si él es digno de ti – diciendo esto salió, dejando a su  hija con una gran gota en su cabeza.

- Pobre Eriol-kun – suspiró Tomoyo – creo que okaasan lo pondrá en muchos aprietos – decía mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala donde él esperaba.

En la gran sala de la residencia Daidouji, un preocupado y nervioso joven se paseaba de un lado para otro esperando a que alguna de las dos mujeres bajara, si seguía caminando así iba a abrir un gran sendero en forma circular en plena sala ya que era incapaz de sentarse y esperar cómodamente. Como a los quince minutos de haber sido 'despachado' por Sonomi, los cuales invirtió en imaginar la cantidad y naturaleza de las preguntas que seguramente estaban asediando a su pobre novia y en rezar para que no lo tacharan de 'degenerado' prohibiéndole la entrada a la casa entre otras cosas; respiró con un poco de alivio cuando vio bajar a la señora seguida por su hija... aunque si hubiese sabido lo que vendría después, seguramente no estaría tan tranquilo.

Después de que las mujeres hicieron acto de presencia en el salón, Eriol se quedó quieto con la mirada fija en la hermosa joven de pacíficos ojos violeta tratando de averiguar en ellos algún anticipo de lo que vendría, pero sólo pudo encontrar  incertidumbre y más nerviosismo. Tomoyo llegó y se puso frente a él mientras murmuraba: _'ahora comienza la verdadera prueba'_,lo cual puso a Eriol más nervioso. Acto seguido se sentó junto a él en el confidente central mientras que su 'jueza' tomaba asiento en un sillón, quedando justo al frente de la joven pareja, así mismo ordenó a la criada que les trajera tres tazas de té y tres vasos con agua, cosa que terminó por angustiar al chico hechicero y dio apertura a las preguntas.

- Hiragizawa-san, ¿ha tenido novia antes? – Pregunta Sonomi mientras toma la taza de té que instantes antes había traído Amy.

- No señora... – responde Eriol firmemente.

- ¿En serio?, ¡que extraño!... ¿y eso por qué? – Pregunta la mujer pelirroja con interés y un poco de sarcasmo.

- Verá, es que yo no había encontrado a mi persona especial, como ahora – dijo él sinceramente.

- Aaahhh bueno, y dígame ¿a qué se dedican sus padres? – Inquirió Sonomi con calma pero con la actitud de un juez.

- Mi padre es el presidente del Banco de Inglaterra mientras que mi madre es una dama muy distinguida en la aristocracia del Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte – respondió Eriol un poco avergonzado ya que nunca le ha gustado presumir.

- ¿El Banco de Inglaterra?... ya lo recuerdo, he tenido negocios con ellos, son una entidad bancaria muy sólida, además es el principal instrumento del gobierno para llevar a cabo su política monetaria y financiera, actúa como banquero del gobierno y de los demás bancos e incluso de bancos centrales de otros países y posee el monopolio de emisión del papel moneda en Inglaterra y Gales – explicó Sonomi claramente con satisfacción.

A estas alturas Tomoyo no podía ocultar su sorpresa, nunca había oído hablar de los padres de su novio y lo mejor de todo era que  su madre parecía estar aceptándolo.

- Y ahora dígame... ¿vive usted solo? – preguntó la madre de Tomoyo dando un sorbo a su té.

- Bueno, a decir verdad no... vivo aquí con mis... guardianes – dijo Eriol esperando la reacción de su 'jueza'.

- ¿Sus guardianes?... ¿querrá decir sus guardaespaldas o algo así? – Preguntó la mujer sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, después de todo ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

- Verás okaasan… – intervino Tomoyo en la plática por primera vez – en realidad son otro tipo de guardianes – dijo la chica dándole una oportunidad a Eriol para que revelara su gran verdad.

- ¿Otro tipo?... ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó Sonomi sorbiendo de nueva cuenta su té.

- Bueno señora, antes que nada le suplico que trate de entender lo que voy a revelarle – pidió Eriol nervioso – aunque estoy consiente de que es una verdad difícil de manejar – hizo una nueva pausa mientras tomaba un trago a su vaso con agua por vez primera – la verdad es que yo soy la reencarnación de un hechicero muy poderoso del siglo XIX llamado Reed Clow, aunque soy una persona normal conservo sus recuerdos y habilidades, es por eso que también poseo padres humanos... – hizo otra pausa para darle tiempo a la madre de su novia de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir.

- ¡¿Un hechicero dice?!... ¡¿tú sabías de esto Tomoyo?!... – Preguntó la mayor de las mujeres un poco incrédula.

- Así es mamá, en efecto tengo plena conciencia de ello – confesó la chica con nerviosismo.

- Bueno, entonces... continúe – pidió la mujer empresaria a Eriol.

- Como le decía, soy un hechicero y por eso tuve la necesidad de crear dos guardianes para que me ayudasen con una misión que tuve hace tiempo, estos guardianes son Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, ambos poseen una identidad falsa para su día a día; la primera tiene forma humana que se hace llamar Nakuru Akizuki y el segundo parece un gatito negro.

- ¿Y qué misión fue esa joven Eriol? – Preguntó nuevamente la señora de ojos violeta.

- Cuando tenía once años viajé desde  Inglaterra y me radiqué por una temporada aquí en Japón para cumplir con un asunto pendiente de mi anterior encarnación el cual era hacer que la nueva Maestra de Cartas  transformara con su propio poder a las anteriores Cartas Clow – explicó Eriol con calma.

- Entonces... ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo se conocen ustedes? – Quiso saber Sonomi interesada.

- Desde que éramos niños y estudiábamos juntos en la Primaria Tomoeda – explicó Tomoyo.

- Ya veo... y ¿no hay ningún peligro ahora que pueda perturbar la seguridad de mi hija? – Preguntó angustiada.

- No señora, y si en todo caso llegase a suceder yo estaré dispuesto a todo para defenderla aún con mi vida si es necesario – confesó Eriol mientras Tomoyo le sonreía y tomaba su mano.

- Me pareces muy sincero... y dime ¿son serias sus intenciones joven? – Preguntó la señora con un poco de recelo.

- ¿A qué se refiere señora? – preguntó él presintiendo a dónde quería llegar.

- Me preguntaba si después de todo usted de verdad ama a mi hija o sólo quiere pasar un 'buen rato' con ella – preguntó Sonomi con evidente doble intención mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesa,  observando como la pareja se ponía colorada.

- No... no me... no me digan que... que ustedes ya... – Sonomi no puede continuar pues el enojo y la vergüenza no se lo permiten.

- ¡¡¡Okaa... okaasan!!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso??!! – Preguntó Tomoyo completamente sonrojada e indignada.

- Eso nunca ha pasado entre nosotros, Daidouji-sama – continúo Eriol intentando oírse lo más serio posible y que su voz no temblara por el nerviosismo y la pena.

- Sin ofender joven, me reservo el derecho de la duda ya que lo que vi hoy no habla muy bien de usted aunque ya me hayan aclarado el asunto – dijo Sonomi dando un sorbo a su té y mirando de soslayo a Eriol.

Eriol no supo por primera vez en su vida como responder, así que tomo su taza y bebió un gran trago de té.

- ¡Okaasan! – Le reclamó su hija en tono ofendido - ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que yo haría algo así sin estar casada antes?

- Hija no me vengas con eso, yo también fui joven y sé que las hormonas pueden ser muy inoportunas a veces – dijo Sonomi colocando la taza de té en la mesa.

- Aún así – prosiguió Tomoyo en el mismo tono, sorprendiendo un poco a su madre - El que dudes de mí de esa forma no es justo, ya que nunca te he dado razón alguna para que lo hagas.

- En eso tienes razón hija, espero que no me falles nunca... – mirando a Eriol - ¿Qué piensa usted al respecto?

- Pues mis intenciones son muy serias señora Sonomi, y estoy de acuerdo con su hija – dice al volver a recuperar su voz - Yo jamás haría algo que nos trajera consecuencias – continuó, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no iba a cumplir lo que acababa de decir.

- Bueno, confiaré en su palabra y espero que no me defrauden, creo que hasta aquí está bien... ¡bienvenido a la familia Hiragizawa-san!, definitivamente Tomoyo-chan no pudiste hacer una mejor elección – dijo la madre de la chica a modo de felicitación – pero eso si, muy prudentes ustedes dos – señalando a la pareja – ya saben, pensar con la cabeza y el corazón, no con las hormonas – aconsejó con tono amenazante provocando un nuevo sonrojo por parte de los chicos.

- Lo sé – respondió Tomoyo aún un poco indignada.

- Bueno, lamento mucho el mal rato... pero es que una madre con una única hija debe protegerla, sino cualquiera va y... – decidió mejor no terminar.

- No se preocupe, la entiendo... sin embargo debo pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento indebido – dice  Eriol todavía un poco apenado.

- Disculpa aceptada, muy bien hija, ahora tengo que irme, pues tengo una junta a las cinco y ya voy tarde – dice tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la sala.

- ¡Qué tengas suerte, okaasan! – dice Tomoyo a modo de despedida.

Así se dio por terminado el 'juicio' ya que Sonomi había quedado satisfecha con el novio de su pequeña, además de que no tenía mucho tiempo para platicar porque tenía un compromiso laboral y estaba fuera de hora. Concluido el proceso fue declarado al 'enjuiciado' como inocente y se aprobó su noviazgo con la señorita Daidouji, llenando de alegría a la pareja y liberando un poco a Eriol ya que su 'suegra' había entendido y aceptado su mágica existencia.

**Dana-chan:** ¿Qué os pareció éste capítulo eh?... Review onegai shimasu!

**Fuu-chan: **^^ Espero que haya quedado de su gusto y como dice Dana, review, para saber que opinan sobre la historia. 


	3. De Viaje a Londres

**El Amor de un Amigo (II Parte)**

**Por: **Fuu-chan y Dana Daidouji.

**Disclaimer****:** Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto, sino esto lo hubieran visto como OVA's especiales ^_^

**Capítulo III: De Viaje a Londres.**

_Año y medio después..._

- Moshi, moshi... residencia Daidouji...

- Hola, es Sonomi... ¿está Tomoyo?

- Sí señora, en un momento se la comunico.

Tomoyo venía bajando las escaleras con rumbo hacia la cocina cuando escuchó el llamado de Amy.

- Señorita, tiene una llamada de su madre por la línea principal – le informó sosteniendo el auricular inalámbrico.

- Arigatô Amy-san – respondió Tomoyo acercándose a Amy y tomando el teléfono – Okaasan?, daijobu?

- Daijobu Tomoyo-chan, estoy llamando desde el aeropuerto para notificarte que debo hacer un viaje muy importante, ya sabes... asuntos de trabajo, pero me temo que esta vez será por más tiempo del acostumbrado... – Sonomi hizo una pausa para saber lo que opinaba su hija.

- ¿De viaje?, ¿tan pronto?, ¿por cuánto tiempo será? – preguntó la chica de largo cabello negro-grisáceo. 

- Querida, por ahora se estima que esté fuera aproximadamente seis meses... si no es que más… – respondió la mayor de las Daidouji al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo okaasan!, ¿a dónde irás? – interrogó Tomoyo con tristeza en su voz.

- Estaré en la India, necesitamos levantar unos estudios de mercadeo – informó Sonomi.

- Me hubiese gustado mucho haberme despedido de ti correctamente okaasan, te deseo suerte en tu viaje, kioyotsukete – pidió Tomoyo.

- No te preocupes pequeña, así lo haré. Cuídate mucho tú también ¿lo prometes? – quiso saber Sonomi.

- Hai okaasan – prometió ella.

- Bueno, de todas formas, cualquier problema que tengas o algo que necesites, llámame ¿sí?, yo procuraré hacerlo diariamente – aseguró la señora Daidouji.

- Descuida okaasan, nos mantendremos en contacto – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- Está bien querida, nos vemos luego entonces, están haciendo la llamada de mi vuelo – dijo Sonomi un poco apurada.

- Hai, sayonara okaasan – se despidió Tomoyo.

- Ja ne! – se escuchó antes de que se cortara la comunicación. 

Tomoyo había colocado el teléfono inalámbrico de nuevo en el receptor sobre la mesa dando un suspiro... su madre estaba en medio de un viaje de negocios y estaría fuera por largo tiempo, los meses venideros serían eternos, aunque tenía a Eriol, a ella le gustaba mucho hablar con su madre todas las noches a la hora de la cena... después de todo era la única persona en Tomoeda con quien podía hablar de 'mujer a mujer', ya que Sakura se había casado hace tres años con Shaoran y juntos se habían mudado a China y nos los veía desde el día de la boda... ¡los extrañaba tanto!

Después de eso, la joven Daidouji había comenzado a retomar su camino hacia la cocina cuando escuchó el timbre, '¡Yo abro!' exclamó a todos y a nadie en particular antes de ir a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo se llevó una grata sorpresa.

- ¡Eriol-kun! – Exclamó muy sorprendida pues no lo esperaba.

- ¡Hola!, ¿cómo está la diseñadora más talentosa del mundo? – Preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, gracias... – dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco triste.

- ¿Segura?, te noto triste... ¿qué sucede Tomoyo? – Preguntó el joven inglés preocupado mientras se sentaba en el amplio sofá de la sala, al lado de ella.

- Lo que pasa es que... hace escasos minutos recibí una llamada de mi madre desde el aeropuerto para informarme  que iba a salir de viaje – comenzó a explicar Tomoyo.

- ¿De viaje?, pero eso ya es común entre ustedes – interrumpió Eriol.

- Sí, así es pero... esta vez estará fuera por mucho tiempo... yo nunca antes había estado sola tanto tiempo... – dijo Tomoyo con tristeza reflejada en sus acuosos ojos violetas.

- Pero tú no estás sola Tomoyo-chan, me tienes a mí – dijo Eriol tratando de animarla.

- Lo sé pero, ahora no tendré con quien hablar por las noches durante la hora de la cena... la casa se sentirá tan vacía... – dijo la chica con melancolía. 

- Bueno, siempre podrás venir a cenar con nosotros cuando quieras... somos novios ¿recuerdas? – Preguntó él.

- ¡Claro que sí!, ¿cómo olvidarlo si gracias a eso soy tan feliz? – Respondió Tomoyo mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa –  pero… aunque no lo hubiese parecido antes, a mí siempre me ha afectado la ausencia de mi madre, cuando era pequeña y aún ahora... – finalizó con un tono triste.

- Te comprendo perfectamente... – dijo Eriol con un extraño tono en su voz.

- Además no es sólo eso, ayer por la noche mi jefe me dijo que la compañía reclama mi presencia urgentemente en Londres y con las prisas olvidé decírselo a mamá, lo peor de todo es que debo estar allá el lunes a primera hora... ¡hoy es viernes y no he hecho nada! – Dijo Tomoyo un poco alterada – te confieso que la sola idea de estar sola en una habitación de hotel por quién sabe cuánto tiempo en un país extranjero no me ayuda mucho con mi estado de ánimo – confesó con un tono irónico.

- Ya veo... es por eso que te propondré algo – dijo Eriol tomándola de las manos.

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué será? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Bueno, te propongo que te vengas conmigo, Nakuru y Spinel a Londres y vivas con nosotros... la verdad es que hace una semana recibí un comunicado de mi padre diciendo que me necesitaba por unos asuntos de negocios familiares y justo hoy venía a decírtelo... – finalizó Eriol un poco apenado al final.

- Entonces... ¿tú también me ibas a dejar sola? – Preguntó ella haciendo un imperceptible puchero.

- Lamentablemente tenía que hacerlo y ya había retrasado mi salida por bastante tiempo... – dijo él acariciando la mano de ella – pero ahora que tú también necesitas ir a Londres puedes venir con nosotros y quedarte en casa, así no te sentirás sola – terminó él con tono alegre.

- ¿De verdad puedo?, ¿no será problema? – Preguntó insegura.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, estoy seguro que  a Nakuru y a Spinel les encantará tenerte en casa tanto como a mí – respondió él con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno, si es así... acepto – respondió Tomoyo con alegría – ¡Oh Dios debo darme mucha prisa, no he arreglado nada! – Exclamó alarmada.

- No te preocupes por los pasajes y el papeleo, de eso me encargo yo, tú solo ocúpate de hacer tus maletas – dijo él tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias Eriol!, ¡eres genial! – Exclamó mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

- No hay de qué – respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

El joven Hiragizawa se había marchado ya hace bastante tiempo y Tomoyo estaba bastante ocupada y distraída haciendo sus maletas cuando sonó el teléfono.

- Moshi moshi residencia Daidouji – respondió Tomoyo amablemente.

- ¿Tomoyo-chan? – Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Okaasan? – Preguntó Tomoyo incrédula.

- Sí, soy yo querida, ¿cómo estás? – Interrogó Sonomi.

- Muy bien, ¿y tú? – Quiso saber la chica.

- Bien también, acabo de llegar al hotel, pero dime, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá? – Preguntó Sonomi.

- Sí todo bien... okaasan,  necesito informarte algo – anticipó Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Interrogó la mayor de las Daidouji.

- Sucede que necesito viajar a Londres, la compañía me quiere allá... – informó la chica.

- ¿Y para cuándo será eso?, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

- Tengo que estar allá para éste lunes por la mañana, a primera hora... todavía no sé por cuánto tiempo... es por eso que debo salir éste mismo fin de semana – respondió Tomoyo.

- Ya veo... ¿dónde te hospedarás?

- Bueno... resulta que Eriol tiene una residencia allá y... bueno... él me ofreció quedarme en su casa 

- ¿Él también estará en Londres? – Quiso saber Daidouji-sama.

- Así es... él tiene que atender unos asuntos familiares... – dijo la chica más nerviosa.

- Bueno... cuídate mucho entonces ¿sí?, y cuando llegues avísame y dame un número dónde localizarte ¿de acuerdo?... debo irme, me están llamando – dijo Sonomi apurada.

- No te preocupes okaasan, así lo haré – dijo Tomoyo relajándose.

- Hasta pronto querida – se despidió Sonomi.

- Hasta pronto okaasan – dijo Tomoyo antes de que colgaran al otro lado de la línea - ¡qué suerte que le haya llamado en ese momento! – Pensó.

_Dos semanas después..._

Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel se encontraban viviendo ahora en la residencia Hiragizawa en Inglaterra como una hermosa familia, tanto así que en muchos lugares habían pensado que Eriol y  Tomoyo eran un matrimonio, cosa que hacía sonrojar a la chica, algunas veces lo desmentían mientras que otras no tanto, ya habían comenzado a acostumbrarse y hasta comenzaban a creerlo.

Casi todas las noches, Eriol y Tomoyo se reunían en la biblioteca para pasar tiempo juntos, ya que las ocupaciones de ambos no se lo permitían tanto como quisieran. Aquella noche en especial se encontraban ellos frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea disfrutando de la lectura de un maravilloso libro cuando se desató una tormenta. Estrepitosos truenos y fulgurantes relámpagos interrumpían la concentración de Tomoyo quien, a cada sobresalto, comenzaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa... tanto que había comenzado a temblar ligeramente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de su novio.

- ¿Sucede algo Tomoyo-chan? – Preguntó Eriol dulcemente interrumpiendo la lectura.

- No, no es nada importante – respondió la aludida, su voz sonando lo más firme posible.

- ¿Segura?... estás temblando – dijo él haciendo a un lado el libro, tomándola de las manos.

- Lo que pasa es que... desde pequeña siempre le he tenido miedo a los truenos y relámpagos... ¡es una tontería en verdad! – Finalizó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Yo no pienso que sea una tontería, es natural que las personas le temamos a algo – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa cálida.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó incrédula.

- Así es... – respondió él mientras se acercaba más a ella y la abrazaba firmemente para reconfortarla – pero no debes preocuparte por eso... todo estará bien.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, la tormenta arreciaba más y más haciendo que, a cada trueno, Tomoyo se abrazara más a Eriol, tanto que ya no había espacio entre ellos. El joven inglés estaba sorprendido por la vulnerabilidad que la chica irradiaba en aquél momento, parecía una pequeña niña asustadiza y eso le fascinaba y provocaba en él un deseo inmenso de protegerla pasase lo que pasase, le hacía sentir necesitado.

Mientras Tomoyo se abrazaba más y más a él, Eriol ya no podía reprimir el deseo o la necesidad urgente de besarla con todo lo que le daba su alma, ése era uno de los tantos efectos que ejercía ella sobre él... hasta que llegó el momento en donde sus acciones escaparon de su auto control...

Eriol tomó a la hermosa mujer abrazada a él entre sus manos y selló sus temblorosos labios con los de él en un hermoso beso que, al principio fue delicado y reconfortante pero luego, al igual que la lluvia, se transformó en uno cada vez más apasionado, como si quisiera devorarla... la caricia fue interrumpida por leyes naturales y él pudo ver en los ojos de ella cómo el temor y la pasión se mezclaban mientras su respiración se tornaba agitada... no hubo palabras de sorpresa, reproches o consideraciones, sólo habían dos seres humanos que se amaban con todo su ser mirándose fijamente al alma a través de los ojos, sintiendo el deseo de corresponderse, de establecer vínculos más íntimos que besos y caricias... entonces Eriol tomó la iniciativa nuevamente y acercando su rostro al de ella comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras con su peso la hacía ceder hacia el frío suelo parcialmente alfombrado de la biblioteca...

**Dana-chan:** Sugoi! Que os ha parecido hasta entonces?... vosotros estáis libres de imaginaros lo que pasó después... ^_^

**Fuu-chan: ****^^** así es, ustedes pueden terminar este capítulo como gusten, y por favor, dejen alguna review, para saber que les pareció.


	4. La Familia Hiiragizawa

**El Amor de un Amigo (II Parte)**

**Por: **Fuu-chan y Dana Daidouji.

**Disclaimer****:** Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto, sino esto lo hubieran visto como OVA's especiales ^_^

**Capítulo IV: La Familia Hiiragizawa.**

_Cinco semanas después..._

- Tomoyo-chan – comenzó Eriol una vez que terminaron la cena – mis padres están en Londres y me gustaría que los conocieras, ¿qué opinas? 

- ¿De veras?, ¡me parece una idea encantadora! – Respondió Tomoyo emocionada entrelazando los dedos de sus manos frente a su pecho con una sonrisa.

- Me da gusto que te agrade, ¿podríamos ir mañana? – Preguntó él – Conociendo a mis padres, no tardaran mucho en volver a viajar.

- ¿Mañana?... déjame ver... – dice Tomoyo mientras saca su agenda electrónica – ¡Estupenda idea!, mañana no tengo ningún compromiso – respondió mientras cerraba la agenda con una sonrisa.

- Que bien, entonces mañana en la mañana vamos – dijo Eriol con algo de temor en su voz, cosa que Tomoyo no detectó.

- De acuerdo – finalizó ella con una sonrisa.

Después de terminada la conversación, ambos se retiraron a dormir pues había sido un día bastante pesado. Tomoyo estaba un poco nerviosa porque quería causar una excelente impresión a los padres de Eriol, mientras que él estaba nervioso porque conociendo a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre, sabía que mañana sería un largo día.

Al día siguiente…

- Vamos Tomoyo-chan, se nos hace tarde – comentó Eriol afuera de la recámara de Tomoyo mientras veía nerviosamente el reloj.

- Ya voy... sólo un minuto por favor... – pidió la aludida suplicante mientras terminaba de maquillarse - ¡lista!, ¿qué tal? – Preguntó una vez fuera de la habitación usando un vestido primaveral corto, claro y de algodón, el cual marcaba perfectamente su envidiable figura.

- Perfecta, como siempre – le sonrió Eriol – ahora vamos, que no quiero llegar tarde.

- ¿Qué pasará con Spinel y Nakuru? – Preguntó Tomoyo un poco preocupada.

- Oh, no te preocupes por ellos, Nakuru dijo que quería salir de compras y Spinel se quedó leyendo en la biblioteca – le informó Eriol.

- Ya veo, siendo así mejor vamos saliendo ya – sugirió Tomoyo mientras tomaba una gabardina ligera color beige del perchero.

- Vamos – Eriol le abrió la puerta y la condujo hasta el auto – mis padres son bastantes exigentes con la puntualidad – suspiró Eriol mientras se subían a un hermoso carro.

- ¡Como todo buen londinense! – Exclamó Tomoyo, Eriol sólo le lanzó una mirada rara y ella rió levemente – ¿por qué me miras así?... los londinenses son reconocidos mundialmente por su puntualidad... – dijo ella aún divertida.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos de manejo, Eriol llegó frente a una mansión lo suficientemente grande como para albergar las mansiones Daidouji y Hiiragizawa en su interior, aquello más que una gran mansión parecía un palacete. 

- Llegamos – anunció Eriol mientras hacía pasar su tarjeta de acceso en un pequeño panel el cual, después de procesar la información del visitante, dejó abrir la reja permitiéndole a Eriol entrar con el auto – ¿Sucede algo Tomoyo-chan? – preguntó él cuando notó que la chica se había quedado muda.

- No, nada... todo está perfectamente – respondió Tomoyo algo sorprendida.

- Bueno, siendo así entremos – comentó Eriol mientras abría la puerta para Tomoyo, un mayordomo salió a su encuentro.

- Gusto en verlo por aquí Eriol-sama, sus padres le esperan en la sala – informó el mayordomo de la familia Hiiragizawa.

- Está bien, por cierto, quiero presentarte a alguien – hizo una breve pausa – la señorita aquí presente es mi novia, su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji – dijo señalando a la hermosa mujer de cálidos ojos violeta.

- Mucho gusto – dijo la ludida haciendo una leve reverencia para luego extender su mano al amable mayordomo.

- El gusto es mío señorita – respondió el señor aceptando la mano de la joven – pero será mejor que entren ya – sugirió cerrando la puerta y entrando a otro cuarto, Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo y la llevo por muchas habitaciones hasta llegar a la sala principal donde estaban dos figuras sentadas esperando.

- Padre – dijo Eriol acercándose a un hombre de unos cincuenta años al cual abrazó formalmente – madre – dijo frente a la mujer de la misma edad dándole un beso en la mejilla – es un placer volver a verles después de tanto tiempo... y quiero presentarles a la Srta. Daidouji Tomoyo, mi novia – dijo tomando de la mano a la chica.

- Es un placer conocerles – dijo haciendo la típica reverencia japonesa con elegancia y solemnidad.

- Mucho gusto – dijo el Sr. Hiiragizawa – Mi nombre es Howard y ella es Rose, mi esposa.

- Mucho gusto... así que eres japonesa – dijo la Sra. Hiiragizawa mientras la veía directamente a los ojos y le ofrecía asiento.

- Así es señora – respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa cálida – muchas gracias  – dijo Tomoyo a su ofrecimiento.

- ¿Les gustaría un poco de té? – inquirió  Rose con amabilidad.

- Por favor, si no es molestia – respondió Tomoyo educadamente.

- ¿Qué hace una japonesita tan bella en Londres? – preguntó amablemente el Sr. Hiiragizawa mientras la veía tiernamente.

- He venido a Londres por asuntos de negocios, la empresa para la cual trabajo reclamaba mi presencia en ésta ciudad con insistencia – respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa, aunque levemente sonrojada.

- Oh, ¿y en qué trabajas? – Preguntó Rose después de hablar con una mucama.

- Soy diseñadora de modas – Tomoyo hizo una pausa – trabajo para Giorgio Armani.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó algo sorprendida Rose, pero inmediatamente volvió a su impasible rostro – ¿de dónde conoce a mi hijo?

- Conocí a Eriol durante su estadía en Japón, cuando pequeños... – respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa nostálgica bebiendo un poco de su té

- ¿De cuándo estuvo en Japón? – preguntó Howard haciendo memoria – oh, cierto, fue cuando me pediste ir por una temporada para practicar tu japonés, ahora recuerdo – dijo mirando a su hijo.

- Pero eso fue hace mucho – replicó Rose – ¿cómo se reencontraron?

- Fue como una novela – comentó Eriol – por accidente ella cayó en mis brazos en una noche de tormenta...

- Vaya, hijo, realmente tienes buen gusto – comentó su padre mientras le guiñaba el ojo y provocaba que Tomoyo se sonrojara – por desgracia yo tengo que retirarme, espero se queden a comer, que es a la hora a la que regresaré – dándole un apretón de mano a su hijo y un beso en la mano a Tomoyo salió del salón.

- Cielos, olvide que quedé de verme con Lucas, tengo que irme – dijo levantándose – vuelvo en una hora –  y despidiéndose de sus dos amores salió apurado de la habitación.

- Así que conociste a Eriol en la escuela – afirmó Rose mientras veía a Tomoyo algo fría - ¿cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?

- Tenemos 7 meses y 1 semana – respondió Tomoyo levemente ruborizada, mientras Rose sonreía internamente ante la respuesta.

- Llevan bastante, y dime, ¿realmente lo amas? – Preguntó la Sra. Hiiragizawa.

- Con toda mi alma señora – respondió Tomoyo avergonzada.

- ¿Segura? – Insistió Rose.

- Sí señora, y sin quererla molestar, ¿por qué tantas preguntas? – Preguntó Tomoyo algo incómoda.

- Porque quiero saber quién es la persona que mi hijo Eriol a seleccionado para ser su novia, además como madre debo asegurarme de que ésta sea una buena elección – respondió Rose.

- Me recuerda a mi madre – pensó Tomoyo mientras le sonreía - Espero ser de su agrado, Sra. Hiiragizawa

- Todavía es muy pronto para decidir eso... – dijo Rose – Y dígame señorita Daidouji, ¿qué considera usted que es lo más importante en su vida? – Preguntó Rose bebiendo de su té.

- En estos momentos,  las cosas más importantes en mi vida son mi trabajo y Eriol – respondió Tomoyo sinceramente.

- ¿Está usted segura? –  Volvió a preguntar dejando la taza sobre la mesa de té inglesa.

- Totalmente señora – respondió la aludida con firmeza en su voz.

- ¿Qué le hace pesar eso? – Interrogó Rose mientras colocaba sus manos en su regazo.

- Que cada día que despierto el primer pensamiento que pasa por mi mente es Eriol, y luego pienso sobre mi trabajo – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo... ahora dime... ¿qué fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de mi hijo? – Preguntó la madre de Eriol con la picardía implícita en sus palabras.

- Todo – dijo la joven Daidouji.

- ¿Todo el qué? – Interrogó Rose tratando de obtener una respuesta más detallada – ¿Acaso no hay nada que no te guste?

- Su forma de ser, su forma de tratarme, como me mira, como me habla... – respondió Tomoyo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se ruborizaba levemente – y francamente creo que no, cuando amas a alguien lo aceptas con todos sus defectos.

- Eso era lo que quería oír - dijo Rose permitiéndose una casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Eriol, ¿te ha dicho todo verdad?

- ¿Todo el qué?, ¿a qué se refiere? – Preguntó Tomoyo sospechando a lo que se refería.

- Todo al respecto de su existencia – aclaró Rose.

- ¿Sobre el Mago Clow?, sí, lo sé... de hecho mi mejor amiga es la nueva Maestra de Cartas, Sakura... yo estuve presente durante toda la época de la captura de Cartas Clow y también durante la transformación gradual de dichas cartas en Cartas Sakura, fue de esa forma en que conocí a Eriol – explicó Tomoyo.

- ¿Así que tú eres la chiquilla que se la pasaba de arriba para abajo con una cámara de video grabando las 'hazañas' de su mejor amiga? – preguntó Rose divertida, sonriendo abiertamente por primera vez – Eriol nos contaba todo de ti en sus cartas cuando estuvo en Tomoeda, sin embargo nunca mencionó tu nombre... él te llamaba 'la chica linda detrás de la cámara'

- ... – Tomoyo quedó sin palabras por unos instantes con una gotita sobre su cabeza un poco avergonzada – sí, era yo.

- Y dime, ¿todavía sigues con ése pasatiempo? – Inquirió la madre de Eriol.

- No... bueno, más o menos, Sakura vive ahora en China con su esposo Shaoran y yo estoy tan ocupada que son contadas las veces que puedo tocar una cámara de video, ¿sabe?, extraño mucho aquellos días... sin embargo, todavía puedo permitirme tomar fotografías, ¡me encantan! – Exclamó con ojos soñadores, emocionada.

- ¿De verdad?, a mí también me encanta la fotografía, de hecho pertenezco a un club de fotógrafos aficionados aquí en Londres, me gustaría mucho que me mostraras tus trabajos – dijo Rose más en confianza.

- Lamentablemente no los traje hoy conmigo, pero podremos reunirnos otro día ¿qué le parece? – Preguntó Tomoyo sintiendo cómo se destensaba el ambiente.

- Creo que es una genial idea, y dime, ¿qué otras cosas te gustan hacer? – Quiso saber la Sra. Hiiragizawa.

- Bueno, de pequeña, además de grabar con la videocámara y tomar fotografías, pertenecía al Coro de la Escuela Primaria y Secundaria de la ciudad de Tomoeda, también disfrutaba mucho pasar las tardes horneando pasteles o haciendo cualquier tipo de comidas además de confeccionarle trajes de batalla a Sakura, por eso me hice diseñadora.

- Pues tendrás que hornearme un delicioso pastel para darte el visto bueno en la cocina, ya sabes que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago y Eriol además no es ni más ni menos que un gourmet – dijo Rose divertida.

- No se preocupe, le prometo que para nuestra próxima reunión haré un delicioso pastel exclusivamente para usted – prometió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento hizo acto de aparición el Sr. Hiiragizawa por la entrada principal de la sala, quitándose el saco y colocándolo en un perchero cercano.

- Vaya, se canceló la junta – al ver a su esposa y a Tomoyo solas – ¿Dónde está Eriol?

- Eriol tuvo que ausentarse para cumplir con una reunión social, dijo que iba a visitar a un viejo amigo – explicó Tomoyo con su habitual amabilidad y dulzura.

- Oh, ya veo – respondió – ¿Qué les parece a las bellas damas si cuando regrese salimos a comer fuera? – preguntó Howard con una amplia sonrisa.

- A mí me parece una espléndida idea, ¿qué tal tú querida? – quiso saber Rose.

- Me encantaría, estoy segura de que será una grata velada – respondió Tomoyo sorprendida de que la Sra. Hiiragizawa le haya dicho 'querida'.

Entonces está dicho, ya que llegue Eriol nos vamos a cenar fuera – finalizó el padre de Eriol.

Depués de hora y media, el único hijo del matrimonio Hiiragizawa hizo acto de presencia en la gran mansión y, como antes dijera Howard, salieron a cenar a un lujoso restaurante Londinense. Fue una velada estupenda.****

**Fuu-chan: **Les gustó? Sé que los capítulos son algo cortos, pero es mejor así que leer toda la historia completa, sería bastante cansado, pero bueno, eso es todo por el momento, y por favor, dejen alguna review^^.


	5. El Cumpleaños de Nadeishko

**El Amor de un Amigo (II Parte)**

**Por: **Fuu-chan y Dana Daidouji.

**Disclaimer****:** Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto, sino esto lo hubieran visto como OVA's especiales ^_^

**Capítulo V: El Cumpleaños de Nadeishko.**

_Seis meses  después..._

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera. Los cerezos que se habían plantado en la residencia Li habían florecido en su máxima expresión, el intenso y lustroso verde de la grama y de las hojas de los demás árboles daba vida al amplio jardín y el brillante colorido de las flores dispuestas en macetas o sembradas formando caminos llenaban de frescura aquel lugar.

- Hoy es el gran día en que nuestra pequeña cumplirá su segundo año de vida – exclamo una joven mujer cariñosamente a alguien mientras miraba hacia el jardín a través del balcón de su habitación.

- Así es, hoy la pequeña Nadeishko-chan cumplirá dos  años – contesto el joven mientras abrazaba a la mujer por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

- ¡Y mira lo hermoso del día!… ¡será perfecto para la fiesta! ¿no te parece Shaoran-kun? – Preguntó Sakura volteando su rostro para ver a su esposo.

- Es un día hermoso sin duda, será perfecto… aunque ahora considero mejor que vayas a supervisar todo el tema de la decoración y los arreglos, yo debo atender unos asuntos – dijo el hombre dándole un beso en el cuello a la chica.

- ¿Vas a trabajar hoy?… ¿regresarás pronto verdad? – Preguntó Sakura acariciando la mejilla de él.

- Así es, debo solucionar unos problemas del Clan, pero no te preocupes, regresaré temprano – dijo Shaoran mientras soltaba su abrazo.

En otro lugar… 

Una pareja estaba profundamente dormida en el más tierno de los abrazos. El joven observaba con una tierna sonrisa a su acompañante.

- Tomoyo-chan despierta, ya es tarde – le decía el joven mientras retiraba los mechones de cabello que caían en la cara de la chica.

- Mmmm – fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta de ella mientras se acomodaba mejor, si era posible.

- Tomoyo-chan… perderemos el avión – dijo él mientras la agitaba levemente.

- Buenos días Eriol-kun – le decía ella abriendo sus hermosos ojos violetas y mirándolo con la más tierna de sus sonrisas.

- Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? – Le preguntó él acariciando su suave mejilla ligeramente marcada por las sábanas.

- Muy bien – le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos levantemos ya, sino perderemos el avión y no podremos llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de la pequeña Nadeishko – argumentó él mientras besaba la frente de ella.

- Sí, será lo mejor… aunque ¿te digo una cosa?… me gusta mucho estar aquí – confesó ella mientras le besaba dulcemente en los labios.

La joven pareja se levantó, aseó y bajó al comedor a tomar el desayuno,  donde Nakuru y Spinel Sun les esperaban.

- ¡Buenos días!… ¿pasaron buena noche? – Terminó preguntando ella con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Nakuru!, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a los amos? – Dijo el pequeño gatito negro exaltado.

- No te preocupes Spinel – recomendó el joven hechicero a su guardián.

- Muy buenos días a ustedes también… y sí, pasamos buena noche – respondió Tomoyo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Eriol, sonriendo.

- Ya veo – dijo la guardiana con una sonrisa.

- Entonces… ya aclarado todo, mejor pasamos a desayunar o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto – dijo él pasando a la mesa.

Ya habían tomado el desayuno en el vasto comedor de la residencia Hiragizawa. Tomoyo estaba arreglando su pequeño equipaje para luego irse a cambiar su pijama por un vestido más acorde a la ocasión mientras Eriol hacía lo mismo; la pareja debía darse prisa pues la hora de su vuelo estaba cada vez más y más cerca y como mínimo tenían que presentarse en el aeropuerto una hora antes.

- ¿Tomoyo-chan, estás lista? – preguntaba Eriol mientras anudaba su corbata.

- Ya casi... solo un momento – respondía la aludida mientras daba unos últimos toques a su peinado.

Al poco tiempo, Eriol ya estaba listo y esperaba sentado en un sofá del amplio salón de la mansión londinense, pero no fue necesario permanecer ahí mucho tiempo ya que a los diez minutos una hermosa mujer ataviada con un sencillo pero bellísimo vestido azul cielo con un delicado estampado de flores, confeccionado en seda con un corte que le llegaba sobre las rodillas; hacía acto de aparición por las escaleras que conducían al salón donde era ansiosamente esperada. Aquella angelical visión dejó momentáneamente sin aliento al apuesto joven.

- Eriol-kun, ¿cómo me veo? – preguntaba Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y se acercaba hasta él.

- ¡Te ves hermosa sin duda! – respondía él sinceramente

- ¡Me alegra mucho que te halla gustado!... la verdad no sabía si éste vestido sería el apropiado – decía ella dando una pequeña vuelta.

- Bueno, ahora que todos estamos listos, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez si no queremos llegar tarde.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, Spinel Sun, en su forma adoptada, estaba dormitando en la palma abierta de la mano de Tomoyo quien lo llevaba como si de un pequeño muñeco de felpa se tratase, Nakuru estaba visitando todas las tiendas de 'Souvenirs' que se encontraban por ahí cerca, Eriol estaba acaparando las miradas de todas las chicas y mujeres de la estación y Tomoyo tenía el mismo efecto pero en el sexo opuesto. Así estuvieron hasta que se hizo la llamada para abordar su vuelo, entonces se dirigieron a la puerta con salida internacional indicada y entregaron sus pasajes de abordar a la azafata quien de inmediato les condujo a los asientos de primera clase.

Durante el vuelo la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon se dedicó a observar cuidadosamente a todos los 'ejemplares' masculinos que viajaban con ellos y les comparaba con su 'querido' Touya, Suppi-chan estaba dormido en el regazo de Tomoyo mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol, él simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados meditando y aspirando el suave aroma a lavanda que desprendía el cabello de ella. Pasaron las horas y el capitán anunció que pronto pisarían territorio chino.

Como a la media hora de haber salido del aeropuerto, llegaron a una hermosa residencia, aquella era la primera vez que iban y todos estaban emocionados; Tomoyo porque al fin podría ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia, ¡hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, seguro estaría preciosa!; Eriol porque podría divertirse un poco a cuestas de su 'lindo pariente' haciéndolo enojar para variar, Nakuru porque seguro su 'adorado' Touya, que también se encontraría ahí ya que aunque no soportaba al 'mocoso' aquél era el cumpleaños de su única sobrina; y por último Spinel porque tendría la oportunidad de 'jugar' con Kero. Estacionaron el auto y se encaminaron a la entrada principal reparando en la particularidad de que habían llegado tal vez demasiado temprano, aunque mejor así, ya que podrían conversar con la pareja a gusto antes de que llegaran los demás invitados y, por otra parte, el vuelo en que vinieron era el único disponible para poder llegar a tiempo.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que la puerta principal de la residencia fuera abierta por una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y expresivos ojos color jade, quien se sorprendió y emocionó al reconocer a las personas que estaban de pie frente a la entrada.

- ¡¡¡Tomoyo-chan!!! – Fue la primera persona en reconocer dándole de inmediato un fuerte abrazo – ¡¿cómo has estado?!

- ¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!! – Exclamó respondiendo el abrazo con la misma efusividad – he estado muy bien, gracias – respondió mientras lanzaba una mirada pícara al joven que estaba a su lado, cosa que pasó desapercibida por la joven mujer de ojos esmeralda – ¿y tú?... ¿qué tal va todo entre tú y Shaoran eh?

- Hoooeee, muy bien – dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco como cuando era una pequeña niña – a ver, ¿vosotros sois?... – Preguntó mientras miraba al apuesto joven que acompañaba a su querida mejor amiga – ¡Eriol-kun!... ¿eres tú?

- ¡Buenas tardes Sakura-chan! – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!... dime ¿está por aquí mi querido Touya-kun? – Saludó y preguntó una jovial voz por detrás del joven inglés.

- ¡Nakuru!, no te había visto... ¿mi hermano?... debe estar con Nadeishko, le encargué que la vigilara – respondió Sakura con una pequeña gota.

- ¡Gracias! – Acto seguido Nakuru partió en busca de su 'querido To-ya'

- Wow Eriol, ¡cómo has cambiado! – dijo Sakura observando a su amigo de la infancia.

- No lo digas en ese tono Sakura, pareciera como si tuvieras un montón de años – dijo Eriol divertido.

- Hoooeee, es verdad – respondió ella con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

- Y dime, ¿dónde está mi 'lindo' pariente? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa ¿maligna?

- Shaoran tuvo que salir a resolver unos asuntos del Clan, pero dijo que regresaría pronto... ahora díganme, ¿cómo es que llegaron ustedes dos juntos eh? – Interrogó Sakura mientras les abría paso rumbo a la sala y les invitaba a tomar asiento.

- Eh, verás... sucede que estaba cumpliendo compromisos en Londres y mi secretaria me envió la invitación hasta allá, así que Eriol y yo quedamos para venirnos juntos – explicó Tomoyo tratando de sonar convincente, omitiendo 'ciertos' detalles.

- ¿Eriol y tú?... ooohh, ya veo – dijo Sakura con una mirada extrañada.

- Así es, él y yo – respondió Tomoyo calmadamente – Y dime ¿cómo está la pequeña Nadeishko?

- Está muy bien, es una niña con mucha energía ¿sabes?, a veces es imposible lograr que tome su siesta – respondió la chica castaña a su mejor amiga.

- Ya veo, creo que se me parece a alguien – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – ¿y cómo se está portando mi 'lindo' pariente?

- Bueno, pues... muy bien – respondió sonrojándose la señora Li – es un gran padre y un gran esposo.

- Me lo imaginé – dijo la reencarnación de Clow en un tono pícaro.

- ¿Desean tomar algo? – Preguntó Sakura tratando de escaparse de los temas que sabía, vendrían próximos abogando a su condición de anfitriona.

- Un té frío estará bien par mí – respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú Eriol? – Preguntó nuevamente.

- Lo mismo – respondió también con una sonrisa.

- Vuelvo en un momento – dijo Sakura antes de salir del salón.

Pasaron las horas y ya se acercaba el momento de inicio de la fiesta en honor al segundo año de vida de la pequeña Nadeishko. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado con la ayuda de Tomoyo quien se ofreció voluntariamente, después de todo, la decoración es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Eriol estuvo hablando con Shaoran sobre varios tópicos desde que éste llegó de realizar sus pendientes. Nakuru estaba detrás de Touya todo el tiempo, colgándosele del cuello a cualquier oportunidad, mientras jugaba con su 'sobrina' (la guardiana ya la había adoptado como tal), quien se parecía mucho a su madre, era sin duda una bebé encantadora.

_En la fiesta..._

Tomoyo observaba atentamente las mesas, Sakura le dijo que la esperara ahí ya que le tenía una sorpresa, de una de las mesas se levantó Sakura y la llamó, al reconocer a los ocupantes de la mesa la joven Daidouji se llenó de alegría.

- ¿Cómo han estado? - Preguntó Tomoyo amablemente después de haber saludado a cada uno –  Te sienta muy bien el embarazo Naoko-chan – sonrió dulcemente Tomoyo 

- Gracias Tomoyo-chan, tú también te ves muy bien –  las dos sonrieron.

- Por lo que veo ya todos están casados – comentó Tomoyo al ver todas las parejas, Naoko con Rick, Chiharu con Yamazaki, y al final se encontraba Rika con un joven moreno que nunca antes había visto.

- Casi le atinas Tomoyo-chan, Rick-kun y Naoko-chan llevan dos años de matrimonio, Yamazaki-kun y yo llevamos cinco, pero Rika y Gerardo sólo están comprometidos – dijo Chiharu, Tomoyo observó con detenimiento a Gerardo, era más alto que Rika, pero mucho más bajo que la mayoría de lo hombres que ella conocía, tenía buen tipo, su cabello era de color negro al igual que sus ojos, que veían todo y se notaban confusos.

- ¿Gerardo habla japonés? – preguntó algo curiosa llamando la atención del chico

- No –  contestó Rika –  sólo habla español e inglés.

- Ya veo… ¿no creen que deberíamos hablar en inglés para que no se sienta excluido? – sugirió Tomoyo pensando en la incómoda situación del joven latinoamericano.

- Claro – respondieron todos y comenzaron a hablar en ese idioma, logrando que el chico mexicano estuviera en la conversación también.

Por su lado, Eriol observaba la plática entre Tomoyo y sus ex - compañeros, él ya los había saludado y ahora le estaba haciendo compañía al Sr. Kinomoto

- ¿Dónde están Touya-san y Yukito-san? –  preguntó amablemente Eriol – creí que estarían aquí con usted.

- Lo estaban, pero fueron a cuidar a Nadeishko-chan, y según entendí huir de Akizuki-san– sonrió Kinomoto-sama, quien al ver el lugar o mejor dicho a la persona a quien dirigía la mirada su acompañante, preguntó –  ¿mi hija ya sabe que ustedes viven juntos?

- No, no se lo hemos dicho – respondió Eriol un poco sorprendido por el comentario.

- Y... ¿se lo dirán? – Eriol se quedó pensativo por un momento – no lo sé, pero creo que no...

- ¿Crees que se lo diría a Sonomi-san? – preguntó amablemente Fujitaka, Eriol palideció al escuchar el nombre de su suegra haciendo que el mayor de ambos sonriera – vamos, Sonomi-san tiene su carácter, pero entendería la situación pues es la felicidad de su hija – dijo el padre de Sakura tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- En realidad lo dudo – respondió Eriol mientras movía negativamente su cabeza, recordando el suceso del 'juicio'. 

- Vaya, por lo visto Sonomi lo tiene bastante atemorizado – pensó para sí Fujitaka observándolo un poco extrañado y algo divertido.

La fiesta de cumpleaños se desenvolvió con total normalidad, niños corriendo por aquí y por allá, los padres pendientes de lo que hacían sus pequeños mientras conversaban amenamente con amigos o nuevos conocidos, la servidumbre de la familia Li se paseaban por entre todas las mesas ofreciendo bebidas y comidas ligeras, los anfitriones compartiendo con cada uno de los presentes; en fin se puede decir que era una gran fiesta gratamente disfrutada por todos, grandes y pequeños. Todo iba normal hasta el momento de la despedida: los esposos Takashi se habían marchado ya a su hotel pues debían salir mañana temprano al aeropuerto, Gerardo y Rika acababan de irse también después de haberse despedido afectuosamente de todos los presentes conocidos, Naoko y Rick se habían ido al mismo tiempo que ellos, quedando solo Tomoyo, Eriol, sus guardianes y los familiares de Sakura.

- Bueno, nosotros también debemos marcharnos Sakura-chan – anunció Eriol.

- Así es Sakura-chan, el avión sale mañana temprano – informó Tomoyo un poco triste porque no quería separarse de su mejor amiga, ¡la había pasado tan bien en compañía de todos!

- ¡Que mala suerte!, me hubiese encantado que se quedaran por más tiempo – dijo Sakura a modo de lamento.

- A nosotros también, pero tenemos asuntos pendientes de regreso en Inglaterra – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Sí, es una pena, pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan, apenas tenga unas vacaciones decentes vengo a visitarte ¿te parece? – Prometió Tomoyo un poco más animada, aunque algo pálida.

- ¡Seguro!, te estaré esperando – respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa – ¿te sientes bien amiga? – preguntó al notar la palidez de Tomoyo.

- Sí... estoy bien... creo – fue lo que pudo decir antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro, mientras la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo y la tierra giraba debajo de ella.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Exclamó Eriol algo asustado mientras tomaba a la chica en brazos antes de que cayera fuertemente al piso.

- ¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! – Gritó Sakura al ver como su mejor amiga se desmayaba frente a sus ojos – pronto Eriol-kun, vamos a recostarla, ven conmigo – dijo mientras entraba en la casa, subía las escaleras y abría la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes – ahí – dijo mientras señalaba la cama, donde Eriol enseguida recostó a la joven desmayada con sumo cuidado, cosa que no pasó totalmente desapercibida a los ojos de la mujer castaña.

Shaoran había escuchado el grito de su esposa y se encaminó escaleras arriba para ver lo que había ocurrido, al entrar vio a Sakura al lado de Eriol y frente a una inconsciente Tomoyo, también pudo observar la preocupación en los ojos de su pareja y en los de ¿Eriol?... aquí estaba pasando algo raro.

- ¡Oh Shaoran!, menos mal que viniste, ¿podrías traerme un poco de alcohol por favor? – Pidió Sakura amablemente al hombre de ojos rojizos.

- Eh, sí claro, enseguida vuelvo – dijo Shaoran a su angustiada esposa.

Una vez entregado el alcohol, Sakura sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo mojó un poco, después lo pasó frente a la nariz de Tomoyo quien se encontraba aún inconsciente, logrando que volviera en sí.

- ¿Sa... Sakura-chan?... ¿qué pasó? – Preguntó Tomoyo mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero fue detenida por Eriol.

- Tranquila, te desmayaste en el jardín mientras nos despedíamos de Sakura ¿recuerdas? – Preguntó Eriol preocupado.

- Ah, sí claro... ya recuerdo – respondió Tomoyo débilmente.

- ¡Menos mal que ya pasó todo! – Exclamó Sakura mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Tomoyo, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que regresarle el abrazo y sonreírle tiernamente – ¿por qué te desmayaste?... ¿acaso estás enferma, te sientes mal o algo? – Preguntó la mujer de ojos verdes angustiada.

- No... no, bueno, de pronto me dio un pequeño malestar... supongo que es estrés ¿sabes? Últimamente no he descansado apropiadamente – respondió Tomoyo tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga y Shaoran pudo observar cómo Eriol parecía respirar más tranquilo, aunque no del todo... ahí había algo más – pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan, ya me siento mucho mejor – aseguró Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de la cama, apoyándose en Eriol cuando pareció haber perdido el equilibrio.

- ¿Segura? – inquirió Sakura no muy convencida.

- Segura, no te preocupes – dijo Tomoyo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

- Bueno, esperamos que sea así Tomoyo-chan – dijo Shaoran mientras miraba sospechosamente a la 'pareja'

**Dana-chan:** Hooooeeee?! ¿qué le habrá sucedido a Tomoyo-chan?

**Fuu-chan:** Imagino que ustedes ya sospecharán algo, pero esperen el próximo capítulo, para que vean que más pasa, y como siempre, por favor, dejen sus reviews


	6. ¡¿Antojos!

**El Amor de un Amigo (II Parte)**

**Por: **Fuu-chan y Dana Daidouji.

**Disclaimer****:** Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto, sino esto lo hubieran visto como OVA's especiales ^_^

**Capítulo VI: ¡¿Antojos?!**

_Tomoeda__, días después..._

Habían pasado ya aproximadamente seis meses desde que la pareja Daidouji-Hiragizawa comenzaron a vivir juntos. Ahora vivían en la residencia que el joven hechicero tiene en Japón, evocando el hermoso retrato de una pareja de recién casados... aunque no lo estaban, Nakuru y Spinel estaban más que encantados con su nueva 'ama', la cual era muy amable y cariñosa con ellos, los tres mantenían una relación muy abierta; incluso Spinel, que siempre se mantenía un poco distante de las personas a excepción de su amo, disfrutaba mucho compartir con Tomoyo, cosa que Eriol pudo notar enseguida, desde que ella llegó a la casa.

Hacía un frío tremendo la noche en que comenzaron los primeros síntomas de un precioso milagro de la vida. Tomoyo se movía de un lado para otro sin cesar, incapaz de conciliar sueño alguno, había algo que no la dejaba dormir... un antojo. Su compañero pudo notar la intranquilidad de su pareja y se levantó para preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo-chan?, ¿por qué estás tan inquieta? – preguntó el apuesto joven vestido con un pijama azul naval, un poco preocupado.

- No lo sé, es que no puedo dormir y... ¡me han dado unas ganas tremendas de comer mango! – respondió la joven mujer envuelta en un camisón blanco, empuñando con vehemencia sus manos al pronunciar la última frase.

- ¿Mangos?, ¿a ésta hora? – inquirió Eriol extrañado.

- ¡Sí, mangos!... ¿verdad que es extraño?... creo que no voy a poder dormir si no como uno de ésos – dijo Tomoyo.

- Bueno, si tanto lo quieres, haré hasta lo imposible por traértelos, sólo espera un poco – prometió él mientras pensaba: _'¿En dónde se supone que encontraré mangos a ésta hora y en éste país?'_.

- ¿Te había dicho alguna vez que eres adorable? – preguntó ella dulcemente después de besarlo con ternura.

- No, no me lo habías dicho – respondió él mientras tocaba con la punta del dedo índice la nariz de ella.

Así pues, Eriol se levantó completamente y cambió de ropa dispuesto a encontrar un par de mangos a como de lugar, sin sospechar lo ardua que sería su tarea.

Estuvo dando vueltas en su automóvil por largo rato pensando dónde rayos podría encontrar mangos en un país donde era completamente desconocida la existencia de dicha fruta y a semejante hora, hasta que catalogó como buena idea o más bien buen intento ir hasta la casa de Touya con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar un ejemplar de tan exótica fruta, pues recordaba que el prometido de Rika había llevado varios a la fiesta, y que Touya se había traído unos cuantos al país. Al llegar, tocó el timbre varias veces hasta que una adormilada voz proveniente del interior pedía de favor esperar un momento. Luego de algunos segundos de espera que a él le parecieron eternos, la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido de bisagras.

- ¡Eriol-san!... ¿qué rayos estás haciendo a ésta hora aquí?... ¿ha pasado algo malo? – preguntó esto último con un tono preocupado el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

- Tranquilo Touya-san, no ha pasado nada malo, sólo pasaba por acá para pedirte algo – respondió Eriol pasando al interior de la vivienda ante el gesto del dueño.

- ¿Para pedirme algo?... ¡vaya!... ¿qué se te ofrece? – inquirió el joven moreno con interés e incredulidad.

- Verás... necesito un par de mangos y pensé que tal vez tú todavía tendrías algunos – dijo el joven visitante dejando traslucir un poco de esperanza en su voz.

- ¿Mangos?, ¿y para qué?... si se puede saber claro – dijo Touya mientras se dirigía rumbo a la cocina para inspeccionar el refrigerador.

- Es que... a Tomoyo-chan de pronto se le ha antojado comer esa fruta y no puede dormir a causa de ello – explicó Eriol sin percatarse del posible significado de su respuesta.

- Ya veo... – dijo el joven Kinomoto un poco distraído – lo siento Eriol-san pero no tengo, mi padre debió haberse comido los que quedaban – informó a un desilusionado Eriol.

- Bueno, hiciste lo que pudiste y te lo agradezco, ahora será mejor que me marche, buenas noches y disculpa por haberte despertado – dijo el hechicero sinceramente mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguido por el joven moreno.

- No importa, espero que puedas encontrar lo que buscas – deseó Touya.

- Ojalá que así sea, con tu permiso – dijo Eriol mientras salía de la casa dejando nuevamente solo a Touya.

- ¡Un momento!... – se dijo el hermano de la ahora Maestra de Cartas Sakura – si mal no recuerdo, dijo que Tomoyo... tenía... tenía... ¡¿antojos?!... y si mi memoria no me falla, ésos dos han estado viviendo juntos por algún tiempo... aaaayyy chicos, no saben lo que les espera – finalizó con una sonrisa pícara mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. 

Hiragizawa seguía en su búsqueda, con los mismos resultados... nada. El pobre hombre estaba desmoralizado, él no podía llegar a su casa con las manos vacías, eso sería lo último que pasaría. De pronto recordó algo de sus clases de primaria: _'los mangos son frutas exóticas que se dan en climas templados como los que hay en América, es por eso que ahí abundan éstos árboles frutales, especialmente en Rivas – Nicaragua, donde puedes encontrarlos en cualquier parte'_... 

- ¡Eso es!... ¡viajaré hasta Nicaragua para buscar esos dichosos mangos!... aunque, no creo que a ésta hora hayan aviones disponibles con esa ruta... ¡rayos, tengo que pensar en algo y pronto! – hizo una pausa en su monólogo – ¡Lo tengo!... me teletransportaré hasta Rivas... esto de poseer magia tiene sus ventajas – dicho y hecho, estacionó el auto frente a su casa y desapareció.

_América Central y del Caribe – Rivas, Nicaragua 6:00 PM..._

Eriol estaba un poco asombrado... ¡eran las seis de la tarde del día anterior!, lo cual quiere decir que si en Japón eran las tres de la mañana del, digamos, martes... aquí eran las seis de la tarde del lunes, ¿increíble no?, ésos son los efectos de tener quince horas de diferencia. El joven hizo su aparición lo más discretamente posible, en aquellos momentos lo último que quería era causar pánico popular o algo similar. Nada más llegar, pudo percibir el provocativo aroma de la fruta característica del lugar, estaba en medio de un mercado donde pudo divisar lo que parecía una frutería, ya que no entendía lo que el anuncio que portaba quería decir porque estaba en español y para su desgracia él no entendía ni una pizca. Entró cuidadosamente al lugar y vio con gran alegría una cesta atiborrada de mangos, se dirigió hasta ella y tomó todos los que podían caber entre sus brazos, de pronto notó que alguien le hablaba.

- Buenas tardes señor... ¿necesita ayuda? – preguntó cordialmente un hombre de estatura media, moreno, de contextura robusta y cabello negro que seguramente era el dependiente.

- ... – Eriol se quedó en blanco, no entendía nada, pero seguro le estaban ofreciendo ayuda, guiándose por la expresión del señor, entonces pensó que antes de actuar como sordomudo mejor probaba con el inglés, tal vez sirviese de algo – yes, please... I want to buy all of these mangos – dijo él con un inglés impecable, después de todo es su lenguaje natal.

- ... – ahora era el turno del dependiente de quedarse alucinado, no entendió ni papa de lo que aquel elegante hombre extranjero quiso decirle, aunque sospechó que tenía algo que ver con la fruta que cargaba entre sus brazos mientras hacía malabares para que no se cayeran – I don't speak english – fue lo único que pudo decirle, recordando los lejanos días de escuela donde pudo aprender aquella sencilla frase.

- ¡Rayos... ¿ahora qué hago?! – pensó desesperado.

Pasaron como veinte minutos mientras Eriol intentaba decirle al dependiente que quería comprar los mangos, lo hizo en francés, portugués, ruso, latín, chino, japonés... pero nada, no hubo ningún resultado positivo, así que decidió aventurarse nuevamente con el inglés antes de considerar la idea de darse a la fuga con su preciosa carga, para eso, había depositado las frutas en el suelo.

- I – señalándose a sí mismo – want to buy – tomando todos los frutos del piso – all of these – finalizó señalando con su cabeza los mangos.

- Ah, creo que ahora sí entiendo lo que quiere decirme, usted quiere comprar los mangos – dijo señalando a éstos primeros y a Eriol después.

- Yes – dijo él mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

- Pues bien... veamos... son 25 Córdobas  – informó el dependiente, luego de pesarlos cuidadosamente e introducirlos en una bolsa plástica.

- Wait a moment please – pidió Eriol haciendo señas de que esperara, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una billetera donde, a parte de todas sus tarjetas de crédito, credenciales y documentos de identificación, lo único que pudo ver fueron Yens – he aquí otro problema – pensó cansado y después de pensarlo por un minuto, sacó 1000 Yens y se los entregó al dependiente, esperando que eso cubriera el precio.

- ... – fue lo único que pudo decir el señor moreno, comenzando a pensar que su 'cliente' le estaba tomando el pelo. Eriol notó esto y tomó la bolsa a la velocidad de la luz y en un descuido del señor, aprovechando que no había nadie más aparte de él en la tienda, desapareció.

_De vuelta en Tomoeda – Japón, 3:45 AM..._

Eriol al fin había llegado a casa, estaba feliz por haber cumplido su cometido, trayendo consigo  una bolsa repleta de unos apetitosos mangos. De inmediato entró a casa, subió las escaleras y se encaminó hasta su habitación donde seguramente Tomoyo estaba esperando.

- ¡Hola Tomoyo-chan!... ¿qué crees?... ¡conseguí los mangos! – Exclamó feliz.

- ¡Eriol-kun!... ¿sabes?... no sé cómo decirte esto pero... ya han pasado tres horas desde que te fuiste y... c... como no te llevaste el celular no pude avisarte que... que... c... cambié de parecer... ¡de pronto me dieron una ganas terribles de comer fresas!... pero no te preocupes... Nakuru fue a la cocina por ellas – dijo la chica apenada ante su novio.

En ése instante la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon hizo acto de aparición en la habitación con una taza hasta los topes de unas rojísimas y apetitosas fresas. El joven hechicero dejó caer la bolsa que traía y se quedó tieso cual piedra al escuchar las palabras de su pareja, después de tanto esfuerzo ahora resultaba que ella había cambiado de parecer, todo su ánimo se habían ido por el desagüe, aún no lo podía creer. La joven castaña entregó el plato a una expectante Tomoyo la cual comenzó a degustar los frutos rojos, sin embargo al ver aquellos hermosos mangos, sintió cómo de nuevo se le antojaban... era algo que ella no podía entender ni controlar, era espontáneo... el síntoma de algo mucho más grande.

- Pero ¿sabes una cosa? – Preguntó Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo algo decepcionado.

- ¡Se me han vuelto a antojar los mangos!... ¡y de seguro estarán más ricos porque tú los trajiste! – Respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hasta él para darle un dulce beso en los labios, acto seguido tomó la bolsa, sacó un mango, lo peló y comenzó a comerlo con avidez a la par con las fresas.

- Después de todo, sí valió la pena el esfuerzo – pensó Eriol feliz al verla complacida, antes de irse a cambiar de ropa.

**Dana-chan:** Pobre Eriol-kun... Review onegai shimasu!


	7. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

**El Amor de un Amigo (II Parte)**

**Por: **Fuu-chan y Dana Daidouji.

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto, sino esto lo hubieran visto como OVA's especiales ^_^

**Capítulo VII: ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?...**

_Cuatro días después…_

Tomoyo se encontraba en la casa que una vez vivió Sakura, haciendo compañía a su tío, primo y Yukito, que ahora vivía con ellos…

- Que gusto es verte por aquí Tomoyo-chan, hacía mucho que no venías a acompañarnos – exclamó alegre Fujitaka mientras servía el té.

- Gracias, también me agrada mucho venir a visitarlos, son de las pocas personas en Tomoeda con las que aún puedo platicar tranquilamente – dijo mientras daba dos sorbos a su taza - ¿y qué ha hecho en este tiempo, Kinomoto-sama?

- Pues sigo en la Facultad, aunque ahora mi trabajo se ha reducido a la mitad, así tengo más tiempo para preparar bien mis clases y clasificar mejor la información que me traen sobre las excavaciones.

- Se ve que es muy interesente el trabajo – sonrió Tomoyo, Fujitaka sólo asintió sonriendo también – y a ti Touya-kun, ¿cómo te va en el hospital? Se ha corrido el rumor por todo el pueblo que eres el mejor doctor por estos rumbos.

Touya no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se pusiera sobre sus mejillas, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Yukito se le adelantó – pese a que Touya lo niegue, así es – dijo sonriendo – todos sus esfuerzos han valido la pena, pues a logrado llegar a ser el director general.

- Eso es muy bueno, y tú Yukito-kun, ¿en qué estás trabajando? – Continuo la diseñadora mientras seguía bebiendo su té. 

- Mi trabajo es realmente muy fácil, además de muy cómodo porque no necesito salir de casa si no quiero – dijo con una gran sonrisa – lo único que tengo que hacer es revisar y supervisar todos los proyectos de los socios de las empresas de mis abuelos para ver si se pueden hacer, además de ir revisando que todo funcione como debe, en realidad no es muy complicado, y me da mucho tiempo libre.

- Eso es… - la chica no pudo terminar su comentario porque se levantó corriendo al baño, los tres hombres se quedaron extrañados, al poco rato Tomoyo salió y volvió a ocupar su lugar – lo siento, pero parece que me enfermé del estómago, últimamente he tenido muchas náuseas… - se disculpó.

Touya se le quedo viendo mientras la conversación seguía su curso, analizando lo que les acababa de decir con lo sucedido hace unas cuantas noches – disculpa que sea tan directo Tomoyo-chan, pero… ¿no estarás embarazada? Según entiendo has tenido antojos, náuseas y vómito; y eso son algunos síntomas que tienen las mujeres embarazadas, aunque no todas, claro está, ¿no te has sentido mareada o te has desmayado? – Preguntó en todo médico Touya.

Tomoyo comenzó a recordar, de pronto le vino a la mente el desmayo que había tenido en la fiesta de Nadeishko, y también los mareos que le solían dar en las mañanas, junto con las náuseas, aunque ésta era la primera vez que vomitaba…

- Pues sí, últimamente me levantó algo mareada y con náuseas, aunque nunca había vomitado – respondió la diseñadora después de unos minutos de pensar.

- Yo te aconsejaría que te hicieras unos estudios médicos – comentó el Sr. Kinomoto – así sabrías con seguridad que es lo que tienes.

Tomoyo tembló ante el simple comentario de ir al médico, pero no dijo nada, al rato se despidió de los tres hombres y al dirigirse a su casa compró una prueba de embarazo en la primera farmacia que vio, entro a su casa y se encerró en su recámara, después de hacerse la prueba notó que si estaba embarazada… ¿ahora qué? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Eriol? Estas preguntas asaltaron su mente mientras tiraba la prueba a la basura.

_Tres días después..._

Los gritos y súplicas de una chica se escuchaban en todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la mansión que hace mucho tiempo fuera la residencia de Clow Reed durante su estadía en Japón.

- ¡¡¡No quiero, no, no, no!!! – repetía una y otra vez Tomoyo mientras se agarraba al marco de la puerta – De  aquí yo no me muevo, además, el aparato dice que sí estoy embarazada – continuó en su tono de niña pequeña.

- Lo sé Tomoyo, pero prefiero que un especialista lo confirme – contestó Eriol intentando separarla de la puerta.

- ¡¡¡Pues no voy, no, no, y no!!! – dijo ella agarrando más fuerte el marco de su tabla de salvación – de aquí no me sacas... ¡¡¡sabes que odio los hospitales!!!

- Pero es por tu bien, y lo sabes – repitió como por décima vez – así que vamos a ir.

- Ve tú si quieres... yo aquí te espero – dijo Tomoyo tratando de que desistiera. 

Eriol suspiró, esto sería más difícil de lo que él creía, sabía que Tomoyo odiaba los hospitales, pero esto ya rebasa lo extraordinario, tenía que idear algo y pronto, pues no creía que una simple prueba de farmacia podría ser lo suficientemente exacta, él quería estar 100% seguro.

- Está bien, tú ganas – le dio por su lado esperando que resultara.

Tomoyo lo miró entre extrañada y sospechosa, sabía que era demasiado fácil, pero decidió confiar alejándose del marco y entrando a su recámara, Eriol alegó que tenía que ver unas cosas y salió de la casa...

- ¡Eriol! ¡no quiero ir al hospital! – Gritaba Tomoyo desde el asiento trasero, donde Nakuru y la verdadera forma de Spinel la tenían 'atrapada'.

Eriol manejaba haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de su novia mientras sus guardianes hacían hasta lo imposible por mantenerla quieta, incluso consideró utilizar un hechizo de sueño pero desechó la idea ya que podía traerle desagradables consecuencias. Lo más penoso era cuando tenía que parar en algún semáforo ya que los gritos de Tomoyo hacían pensar a los demás conductores y peatones que 'aquello' era un secuestro perpetrado contra una pobre, hermosa, e indefensa mujer por aquel despiadado y malévolo hombre, sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a hacer nada.

Una vez en el hospital, entre Nakuru y Eriol la llevaron al consultorio de un especialista, la pobre estaba muda y pálida, pues esto era lo que le provocaba entrar a un lugar así.

Después de pleito y medio con lo de la prueba de orina, y el hecho de que no soporta ver las agujas, le hicieron todos los exámenes necesarios y los resultados los tendrían en dos días. Mientras que en el auto...

- Ves Tomoyo, no fue tan grave, ¿o sí? – Preguntó  Nakuru, a lo que no recibió respuesta.

- Vamos, no te comportes como niña pequeña y contesta – le reprendió Eriol, pero sólo pudo escuchar al aire.

Y así estuvo todo el viaje, ya que Tomoyo no se dignó a dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de sus acompañantes.

_Una semana después..._

Eriol se encuentra frente a la puerta de su casa con una caja en manos, pero aún no se decide a entrar, aunque su rostro es el de siempre, su mirada se muestra algo nerviosa y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente... ésta no es la manera en que él quería hacer eso, quería que fuera más romántico, en una cena con velas... pero desde la noticia Tomoyo no había querido salir a ningún lado, más que al trabajo... y eso le preocupaba, al fin decidió entrar.

Tomoyo está sentada sobre su cama, pensando en el bebé que esperaba, se siente muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo tiene miedo, realmente lo quiere y el simple hecho de saber que una vida está creciendo dentro de ella la llena de felicidad y de un sentimiento indefinido, pero teme lo que venga a pasar, después de todo el niño no fue planeado...

- ¡Pasa! – contestó al escuchar unos toques en su puerta, Eriol abrió lentamente la puerta e ingresó al cuarto.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó  comenzando la conversación.

- Bien – respondió mientras le sonreía –  aunque algo exhaustivo, ¿qué tal tú?

- Me imagino, también me fue muy bien –  comentó mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a ella – Tomoyo-chan, quiero pedirte algo –  en su tono se notaba seriedad y un poco de nerviosismo.

- Dime –  lo invitó a continuar, aunque en el fondo comenzaba a imaginarse de qué se trataba.

- Sabes que te amo, y que eres todo para mí, y bueno, pues tenía imaginado que esto sería de otra forma... –  empezó algo nervioso – lo que yo quería pedirte es... ¿quieres ser mi esposa?  – finalizó mientras abría ante los ojos de ella un elegante estuche forrado en terciopelo negro con un hermoso anillo de platino en cuyo centro se erguía un hermoso y distinguido diamante.

- Eriol, quiero que entiendas algo – respondió Tomoyo mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos, permitiéndole notar que había confusión en ellos – no quiero que te cases conmigo sólo por el bebé que estoy esperando, no sería justo para ti.

- No me caso contigo sólo por lo del bebé – dice mientras le sonríe tiernamente – sino porque te amo, el bebé sólo adelanta mis planes, pero en verdad quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

- ¡Oh Eriol, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso! – Contestó mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente – ¿pero estás seguro?, ¿realmente te quieres meter en esto? – Preguntó algo insegura mientras se separaba un poco de él.

- ¡Claro! – Contestó mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – hablas como si esto fuera una tortura china y para mi sería maravilloso tenerte como esposa... ¿te casarás conmigo? – Preguntó nuevamente.

- Nada me haría más feliz que eso –  respondió antes de besarlo, una vez que se separaron, él le puso el anillo en su delicado dedo anular.

**Fuu-chan: **¡Ya están comprometidos! ^^ Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo como nosotras disfrutamos escribiendolo, y por favor, dejen reviews.


	8. El Día de Nuestra Boda

**El Amor de un Amigo (II Parte)**

**Por: **Fuu-chan y Dana Daidouji.

**Disclaimer****:** Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto, sino esto lo hubieran visto como OVA's especiales ^_^

**Capítulo VIII: El Día de Nuestra Boda...**

_Dos semanas después..._

Una bella joven pelirroja, con expresivos ojos azules y de estatura acorde a su edad, estaba en la entrada principal de la mansión Hiiragizawa con 5 maletas a su alrededor, Nakuru abrió la puerta y reconociendo a la chica en un instante, la abraza emocionada, pero con tal fuerza que la joven comienza a perder su color, tiñéndose su tez de un blanquiazul peligroso...

- ¡Oh Dana, no sabes la alegría que me da verte! – Dijo Nakuru muy emocionada, pero al notar que no había respuesta soltó a la joven, la cual pudo respirar al fin y recuperó, después de unos segundos de fuertes inhalaciones y expiraciones, su voz.

- ¡No sabes el gusto que me da estar otra vez con ustedes!, pero dime – dijo entrando a la casa como buscando algo – ¿dónde está Suppi-chan?

- Tomando la siesta, ya ves que es un dormilón sin remedio – al ver las maletas sonrió – tendrán el cuarto de siempre.

- Está bien – las maletas entraron y solas subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- ¡Dana! – Exclamó alegre Eriol al verla entrar a la sala – ¿Cómo has estado? ¿qué has hecho? – Le preguntó mientras le ofrecía sentarse.

- Muy bien, disfrutando la vida a lo máximo, ya me inscribí en la universidad y pronto entraré a clases – respondió la joven muy ilusionada – pero sigo entrenando y estudiando mucho, nunca creí que la magia sería un tema tan interesante, además de divertido.

- Así es la magia – de pronto pareció recordar algo – ¿dónde está tu hermana?

- Por ahí – respondió alzando los hombros – Hoy vino Ropart y nos regañó, así que se fue a descargar su furia.

Eriol suspiró, parecía que Fuu nunca aprendería, al menos Dana era más tranquila, aunque hacía lo que quería jamás les había faltado el respeto a su familia, en cambio su hermana, siempre iba de pleito en pleito.

- ¿Y por qué las regañó? – Preguntó algo curioso.

- Lo que sucede es que el abuelo y Fuu se pelearon hace como seis meses, desde entonces no se dirigen la palabra, pese a todo Fuu sigue con sus deberes, pero cada día las cosas se ponen más tensas, así que Ropart vino a intentar ponerlos en paz, pero ya conoces a mi hermana, así que sabrás bien qué fue lo que pasó.

- ¿Y por qué te regaño a ti también? – Interrogó nuevamente el joven.

- Porque – miró hacia otro lado – lo convertí en sapo.

- ¿Qué? – eso sí que lo sorprendió – ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque es un pesado, y ya me cansé que sólo busque alguna razón para molestarnos, así que me desquité – confesó la chica pelirroja.

Eriol iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento llegó Tomoyo

- Hola, mucho gusto –  se presentó la visitante – mi nombre es Dana Dalberg, usted debe ser la prometida de Eriol, Tomoyo… Daidouji ¿verdad?

- Así es – respondió Tomoyo – es un placer conocerte, Eriol-kun me ha comentado sobre ustedes, pero, ¿no eran dos? 

- Sí, pero mi hermana llegara más al rato – explicó la joven Dalberg.

- Oh, está bien –  volteando con su prometido comentó – traeré té, ¿de cuál quieres? – preguntó Tomoyo con amabilidad.

- Del verde, por favor – respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Vuelvo enseguida – prometió su hermosa novia.

Tomoyo salió y regresó con tres tazas, entonces se sentaron y entablaron una amena conversación hasta que fue interrumpida por el timbre.

- Esa debe ser mi hermana – comentó Dana mientras se levantaba – iré a abrirle.

- Te acompañamos – dijo la pareja al unísono, así que se levantaron los tres, pero al abrir la puerta se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Buenas tardes – saludó una joven rubia con el cabello a media espalda, hermosos ojos esmeraldas, alta y esbelta, con la blanca piel llena de grasa por todos los lados – Mi nombre es Fuu Dalberg, un placer conocerla, Srta. Daidouji – dijo dirigiéndose a Tomoyo – disculpe que no la salude de mano, pero no quiero ensuciarla de grasa.

- Mucho gusto, pero no te preocupes.

- Gracias – volteó con Eriol – ¿nuestras habitaciones son las mismas? – Eriol  asintió con la cabeza – entonces me retiro para arreglarme, perdonen mi presentación, bajaré en unos momentos – al terminar de decir esto subió y desapareció.

- ¿Dónde se fue a meter tu hermana? – preguntó algo curiosa Tomoyo a la representante de la familia Dalberg aún presente en el recibidor.

- A un taller mecánico – respondió  Eriol por ella – es lo que suele hacer para desahogarse.

- ¿Ta... Taller... me... mecánico? – su tono de voz era de sorpresa absoluta.

- Así es, mi hermana es ingeniera automotriz, y para complementar la carrera trabajó en diversos talleres mecánicos.

- ¿Y tú a que dedicas? – preguntó Tomoyo.

- Voy a empezar la carrera de ingeniería electrónica – dijo orgullosa – bueno, voy a ver cómo sigue, nos vemos al rato.

- Está bien – dijo Eriol.

Así también desapareció la menor de las hermanas visitantes.

_Dos meses después..._

Amanecía un hermoso día de primavera, los árboles mostraban sus lustrosas hojas verdes, las flores de durazno aromatizaban dulcemente el ambiente, el cielo mostraba un azul claro totalmente despejado, las golondrinas trinaban alegremente desde sus altos nidos... toda la naturaleza había despertado en su máximo esplendor éste día... el cual había sido ansiosamente esperado por una hermosa joven porque aquél amanecer correspondía al día de su boda.

Desde temprano había comenzado el movimiento en el vasto jardín de la residencia Daidouji, la servidumbre estaba colocando hermosos arreglos florales con magnolias; flores éstas blancas y dulcemente aromáticas, junto con otros hermosos ejemplares florales de durazno de color blanco también. Habían dispuestas alrededor de veinte mesas  circulares para los invitados las cuales estaban cubiertas con la más fina y elegante mantelería dispuestas en dos capas, la primera era de chantu color perla satinada y sobre ella una delicada pieza de organza mate del mismo color, combinación que se extendía desde las mesas pasando por las sillas y llegando hasta el gran mesón donde horas después se serviría el almuerzo tipo bife. Los arcos dispuestos en la entrada principal de la gran casa fueron adornados también con flores blancas para matizar un poco el rojo de las rosas, también se colocaron varios doseles blancos a modo de techo que cubrían toda el área social del evento y de ellos colgaban formando ondas largas piezas de seda cubiertas con delicadas enredaderas verdes y florecillas blancas brindando frescura y color al ambiente. 

La decoración de la iglesia seguía casi los mismos patrones del jardín del lugar de la recepción. Estaba repleta de aromáticos arreglos florares blancos donde destacaba débilmente alguno que otro todo durazno o rosa. Las columnas estaban delicadamente adornadas con cintas de seda, la alfombra roja ya estaba puesta desde el lugar donde descendería la novia, hasta el altar. Todo lucía divino y soñado, en palabras de la propia novia.

- ¡Dana! – gritó Fuu desde uno de los más altos balcones de la mansión Daidouji a su hermana que se encontraba en el jardín. La aludida volteó a ver a su hermana.

- ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! – Pregunto intrigada - ¡¿no crees que es peligroso?!

- ¡Claro que no! – Fue la respuesta inmediata de la mayor – ahora, dame esas flores y esos listones, están fuera de mi alcance – pidió. A su hermana le salió una gota mientras le 'mandaba' lo que le había pedido.

- ¡Si te caes luego no te quejes! – Le gritó poco antes de entrar a la casa para ver que detalles faltaban.

- Que falta de confianza – murmuró la aludida mientras acomodaba los lazos entre los árboles y los balcones, y ponía las flores en lugares estratégicos.

Mientras Fuu estaba afuera Dana, después de ver que no faltaba nada dentro de la casa fue a ver a la novia.

- ¡Dana-san! – exclamó Tomoyo alegre al verla – que bueno que vienes, necesito un poco de ayuda con la selección del maquillaje, se me vienen tantas ideas que ya no se por cuál irme – Dana sonrió mientras una leve gotita caía sobre su frente, se sentó a su lado mientras comenzaba a ver que maquillaje quedaría mejor. Pocos minutos después llegó Sakura y entre las tres decidieron el maquillaje y el peinado.

En otro lugar se encontraba Eriol viendo que nada faltara, acaba de llegar de la iglesia, donde se había quedado Sonomi organizando todo lo que faltaba, antes de que entrara a la casa se encontró con Shaoran, con quien empezó a platicar, intentando disimular sus nervios, pero en el momento en el que vio a Fuu colgada del balcón haciendo quien sabe qué casi se le para el corazón…

- ¡¡¡Fuu!!! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo allá arriba? – Preguntó con la voz en hilo.

- ¡Acomodando unos últimos detalles! ¡Pero no te preocupes, en unos momentos bajo! – Respondió Fuu mientras pensaba – porque les preocupa tanto que este aquí, ni que me fuera a caer o qué…

Shaoran metió a Eriol en la casa antes de que se desmayara de la impresión, por lo visto esa chica si sabía como sacar sustos.

- Vamos Hiiragizawa, necesitamos arreglar todo lo necesario, no tarda en empezar la misa y tenemos que empezar a arreglarte – dijo mientras lo llevaba a su cuarto, a los pocos minutos se les unieron Yukito y Touya, los tres en sus mejores trajes para la ocasión

- ¿De qué hablas Li? – preguntó algo confuso Eriol – si todavía faltan cinco horas.

- Yo sé lo que te digo Hiiragizawa, es mejor empezar ahora, pues el tiempo se va volando – y antes de que pudiera replicar los tres hombres lo metieron a su cuarto y comenzaron a ayudarle con su arreglo.

En el cuarto de las chicas ya estaban Nakuru, Fuu, Sakura y Dana ayudando a Tomoyo en lo que podían, ya tenían el vestido en el perchero y estaban acomodándole bien el fondo liso para que no le molestara, ya que estuvo esto, tomaron el vestido y con cuidado se lo fueron poniendo, una vez puesto lo abotonaron, acomodaron las mangas y la falda, y resaltaron los adornos de la cintura, hecho esto la maquillaron, no dejando que Tomoyo levantará ni un dedo para esto, cuidadosamente, poniendo un pañuelo en el vestido para no mancharlo, después de esto siguió el peinado, el cual fue una media corona al frente con el cabello suelto atrás, dándole así la apariencia de una princesa, poco después le pusieron el velo, el cual era una diadema que le pusieron sobre la media corona, le cubría el rostro y toda la espalda, acababa justo donde terminaba su cabello, quedando así la combinación perfecta, una vez terminado todo, le hicieron el velo para atrás y la pusieron frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

- Quedaste preciosa Tomoyo-san – exclamó orgullosa Dana del trabajo hecho por las cuatro.

- ¡Pareces una princesa de cuentos de hadas! – Gritó alegre Nakuru.

- Vamos Nakuru, no es para tanto – respondió modestamente la novia.

- Eriol va a quedar embobado cuando te vea – comentó Fuu, en un tono un poco receloso – realmente van a ser muy felices los dos – diciendo esto salió del cuarto.

- No me dio oportunidad de darle siquiera las gracias – dijo Tomoyo al verla salir del cuarto.

- Ah, no te preocupes por eso – exclamó alegre Nakuru – ella sabe que estás agradecida, es sólo que siente celos porque le quitaste a su 'único hermano'.

- Así es, Fuu y Eriol estuvieron muchos años juntos, a mi también me toco convivir con él, pero no tanto como mi hermana, es por eso que se siente un poco celosa, pero no te preocupes, está tan contenta como nosotras, sólo que no lo demuestra, pero bueno, deja ir con ella – diciendo esto, Dana salió detrás de su hermana.

- Vaya relación extraña que lleva Eriol-kun con sus parientes – habló por primera vez Sakura

Tomoyo sólo sonrío, este era el día más feliz de su vida, y le daba gusto que tanto Eriol como ella lo compartieran con sus seres queridos, volteó a ver el reloj y su corazón saltó de alegría, en menos de dos horas estaría casada con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

Mientras tanto con Eriol, quien ya estaba arreglado, y se encontraba platicando muy a gusto con sus amigos cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

- Pase – gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que la persona detrás de la puerta escuchará. Fuu abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto - ¡Fuu! ¿Pero qué haces aquí, no deberías estar vistiéndote?

- Es que quería hablar contigo primero – respondió la chica – ¿me permiten? – Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede Fuu?, ¿por qué tan seria? Eso nunca ha sido parte de tu personalidad – Preguntó Eriol mientras se acercaba a ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra Fuu lo abrazo fuertemente, esto sorprendió de sobremanera a Eriol… Fuu no era de las que abrazaban….

- Voy a extrañarte, 'oniichan' – dijo quedito, pero Eriol alcanzó a escucharlo.

- Pero si no me voy a ir a ningún lado – dijo respondiendo el abrazo

- Pero ya no será lo mismo, después de esto las travesuras y escapes se acabaron, ahora tendrás un compromiso mayor, con tu esposa e hijos… - Fuu decidió ya no hablar, no quería llorar frente a su 'hermano mayor', Eriol la miró sorprendido, entonces Dana y ella ya sabían que Tomoyo estaba embarazada…, antes de poder contestar entro Dana, y al ver el cuadro decidió participar, y antes de que los dos chicos se dieran cuenta, Dana ya los estaba abrazando, así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que Fuu se separó.

- Vamos Dana, tenemos que arreglarnos pronto, o se nos hará tarde – y sin decir otra palabra a Eriol, salió de la habitación con su hermanita.

Eriol sólo sonrío, y se encaminó hacia la iglesia para hablar con Sonomi y esperar a su novia, sólo faltaban menos de hora y media para unirse a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

**Fuu****-chan: **Yujú!! Al fin se van a casar, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado, y por favor, dejen sus review, para saber sus comentarios.

***

Dana y Fuu se encuentran en su recámara maquillándose

- Eh… ¿Dana, y tú maquillaje? – le pregunta su hermana al ver que anda usando lo que ella

- Lo dejé en casa, después de todo, supuse que usaríamos colores similares – repuso mientras le salía una pequeña gotita…

Fuu en SD le da un leve martillazo en la cabeza – está bien, usaremos lo mismo

- Ya sé que no te gusta que agarra tus cosas, pero no tenías que ser tan extrema – responde Dana en SD con un pequeño parche en la cabeza…


	9. ¡¿En la banca de un parque!

**El Amor de un Amigo (II Parte)**

**Por: **Fuu-chan y Dana Daidouji.

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto, sino esto lo hubieran visto como OVA's especiales ^_^

**Capítulo IX: ... ¡¿En la banca de un parque?!**

_Seis meses después..._

Una joven de oscuros cabellos, que por su abultado abdomen se notaba que estaba embarazada, se encontraba profundamente dormida en una de las bancas del parque Pingüino mientras que una mujer oculta entre las sombras se acercó a ella, al ver que estaba dormida sacó un celular, comunicando al que estaba del otro lado que había encontrado a quien buscaban, notificando también su estado el cual no le causó mucha gracia a su interlocutor.

- ¡¿Dormida en la banca de un parque?! –  a esto la chica separó el auricular de su oreja un poco asustada y con el ferviente deseo de conservar su sentido auditivo.

A los pocos minutos llegó un joven al lugar de los hechos, se acercó a la 'bella durmiente' y la zarandeó un poco para que despertara, la chica ahora despierta pero aún somnolienta, entalló sus ojos para poder ver mejor hasta que reconoce a su marido y a Nakuru.

- ¡Hola cariño! – Exclama usando el tono de voz más inocente mientras se estira.

- Tomoyo-chan... ¡¿tienes idea de la hora que es?! – Pregunta Eriol tratando de mantener la calma.

- ¿Acaso es tarde? – Observa el cielo que ya está oscuro -  ¡oh, pero si ya es de noche... y yo que salí a caminar un ratito! – Comentario último que desespera a Eriol.

- ¿Que saliste a caminar un ratito?... ¿entonces cómo me explicas que te encuentre dormida profundamente en la banca de un parque a estas horas? – Pregunta  Eriol alzando un poco la voz, cosa inusual en él.

- Bueno, el día estaba muy bonito, y quise salir a caminar, después de un rato me sentí algo cansada, así que decidí sentarme a observar todo lo que pasaba y a descansar un momento, pero el sueño comenzó a vencerme – alzando la vista miró a los ojos de su esposo - pero no es para que te pongas así  amor, ¿o pasó algo malo y eso te tiene preocupado? – Esto último lo preguntó muy inocentemente.

- ¿No te parece razón suficiente como para que me ponga así?... ¿tienes idea de lo que pudo haberte pasado?... ¿o es que acaso has perdido el sentido común Tomoyo? – Preguntó  él exasperado- y no, no ha pasado nada malo gracias a Kami-sama -  terminó diciendo en un tono más bajo. 

- No, no he perdido el sentido común – levantándose lentamente - y no tienes por qué hablarme en ese tono – dice con voz de niña regañada injustamente - no he hecho nada malo, y no me hables hasta que cambies tu manera de dirigirte hacia mí – le da la espalda y toma el camino hacia su casa.

- ¿Hasta que qué? – Dice caminando detrás de ella - dijiste que ibas a salir a tomar un paseo por un momento, pasan las horas y no regresas, se hacen las nueve de la noche y no hay noticias tuyas – volviendo a alzar un poco la voz - ¿qué quieres que piense? – Poniéndose frente a ella - me preocupé por ti, pensé que te había sucedido algo malo, además ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de llamar... ¿dónde está tu celular?

- No me hables en ese tono – dice mientras lo pasa de largo.

- ¿Qué no te hable en 'ese tono'?... ¿cuál tono?... además qué te crees... ¿que después de encontrarte iba a felicitarte por lo que has hecho? – Preguntó  él volviendo a alcanzarla.

- Eriol-sama… – llama algo temerosa Nakuru.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunta el aludido enfadado.

- Es que debes comprender que... – la guardiana no pudo terminar

- ¿Y quién te está pidiendo una felicitación?, simplemente no tienes derecho a hablarme en ese tono, no he hecho nada malo – dijo Tomoyo molesta.

- Entonces eso me hace pensar que no tienes ninguna consideración para con nosotros al preocuparnos de esa manera – dijo él indignado - ¿qué no entiendes que pensamos lo peor? – Dice calmándose un poco.

- ¿Preocuparte?, por Dios Eriol, ¿qué me puede pasar? – Dijo usando un tono algo incrédulo - estoy en un parque que conozco desde que tengo razón, y en donde lo único malo que ha pasado a sido cazar y transformar las cartas Clow.

- Eso no te lo discuto pero tú mejor que yo sabe que eres una figura pública muy famosa y que eso trae consigo muchos peligros y más ahora que estás embarazada... ¿o es que acaso no has escuchado sobre los múltiples secuestros que han sucedido últimamente? – Preguntó Eriol tratando de hacerla entender.

- Estás exagerando querido, y ya me harte de esta conversación, así que me voy a la casa – dijo ella fastidiada.

- ¿Y dejarme aquí así?... ¿es que acaso te parece una exageración que me preocupe por ti? – Dijo  Eriol ofendido.

- El que te preocupes por mí no, pero el que hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua sí; además que tu tono de voz me está lastimando – manifestó ella disgustada.

- En verdad lo siento Tomoyo, pero también debes entender que yo he sufrido lo indecible con la cantidad de cosas que pasaron por mi mente cuando veía pasar las horas y comprobar que no regresabas, ni llamabas – confesó él volviendo a ponerse enfrente de ella.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella volviendo a su tono dulce - no tenías porque preocuparte, de verdad – dijo  mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

- Escucha Tomoyo, necesito que me prometas algo – expresó él mientras la tomaba por los hombros suave pero firmemente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

- Quiero que me prometas que la próxima vez que salgas llevarás contigo tu teléfono móvil y avisarás cualquier cosa por mas insignificante que parezca... ¿lo prometes? – Pide él dulcemente, como si le estuviese hablando a una pequeña niña.

- Prometo llevarlo, pero, ¿a qué te refieres con que te hablo por cualquier cosa? – Pregunta ella inocentemente.

- Me estoy refiriendo a que si estás muy cansada o no puedes continuar, necesites ayuda, te sientes mal, ves algo raro y cosas así, me avises – explicó él calmadamente.

- ¿Por cualquier cosa?, bromeas, ¿verdad? – Preguntó ingenuamente - no voy a estar llamándote a cada rato por una tontería... 

- Depende... ¿a qué llamas tú una 'tontería?, mira que por 'tonterías' a muerto gente – dijo él expresando su preocupación.

- Si, pero si me siento cansada, sólo me siento y ya, no tengo que llamarte por eso – dijo ella dulcemente.

- Eso fue lo que hiciste hoy y te quedaste dormida en pleno parque, ¿o es que quieres matarme de un susto? – Preguntó él pacientemente.

- ¿Cómo crees? sabes que me moriría contigo – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó tomándola del mentón.

- ¡Claro! No tienes ni porque dudarlo – dijo ella segura.

- Bueno, entonces ¿me mantendrás informado? – Preguntó él esperanzado.

Tomoyo se queda pensativa por unos instantes...

- Mira que en la casa todos estábamos muy preocupados – informó Eriol para hacerla aceptar.

- Bueno, lo intentaré, pero no te prometo que te hable por cualquier cosa – expresó ella acariciando la mejilla de su esposo suavemente.

- Está bien entonces... ¿regresamos? – Propuso Eriol ofreciéndole el brazo a su esposa con una sonrisa.

- Está bien – responde  tomando su brazo.

Comenzaron a caminar, entonces Eriol notó que Tomoyo estaba bastante cansada, cosa que no era de extrañarse pues estuvo mucho tiempo de pie, así que la toma en sus brazos para cargarla hasta la casa, ella se apoyo en su pecho, al tiempo que pasa sus brazos por su cuello, y sin querer se vuelve a quedar dormida...

- Como te decía Eriol... Tomoyo ahora está muy sensible por el embarazo... será mejor que la trates con mucho cuidado... – dijo Nakuru acercándose a su amo y retomando la plática que minutos antes había sido abruptamente interrumpida.

- Tienes razón, pero es que en verdad me asusté mucho – confesó su joven amo.

- Eso no lo pongo en duda... ¡si hasta el pobre Suppi-chan andaba volando en círculos! – Dijo ella riendo al recordar al gatito negro.

- Oye Nakuru... ¿avisaste de esto a la señora Sonomi? – Preguntó él mirando a la guardiana.

- Sí... creí que era lo correcto – dijo ella mirando al cielo estrellado.

- Tendré problemas – murmuró  - por cierto Nakuru, quiero pedirte un favor – dijo él con su mirada fija en ella.

- Lo qué tú digas – aseguró la chica.

- Quiero que vigiles a Tomoyo... cautelosamente... ¿confío en ti? – Preguntó él algo receloso.

- ¡Por supuesto!... faltaba más – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Entonces te lo encargo, ahora mejor nos damos prisa... algo me dice que cuando lleguemos a casa tendré problemas – comentó él atemorizado.

- ¿? – fue  la respuesta de la joven de cabello castaño rojizo.

Había caminado por algunos minutos silenciosamente hasta llegar a una mansión de arquitectura occidental bastante antigua que era la residencia de la familia Hiiragizawa. Una vez en la casa, Sonomi salió corriendo a recibirlos.

- ¡¿La has encontrado?! – Al  reparar en que la trae en brazos 'inconsciente' - ¡¿Le ha pasado algo?! – Pregunta  histérica.

- No, afortunadamente no le ha pasado nada malo señora – asegura Eriol antes de que las cosas empeoren.

- Sólo está dormida – apoya  Nakuru - se había quedado dormida en el parque.

- Pero ¿por qué? – pregunta  Sonomi un 'poquito' más calmada.

- Según nos contó, se sintió cansada y decidió sentarse – relató Eriol - le vino el sueño y se quedó dormida, eso fue lo que pasó – dijo  intentando mantenerla tranquila.

- Ya veo, me siento más tranquila ahora que sé que está sana y salva – confiesa  Sonomi acariciando el rostro de su hija.

- Igual yo – dice Eriol suspirando.

- En cuanto a ti – señalando a Eriol - espero que tengas más cuidado con ella, no la dejes salir sola... ¡es un peligro!

- Intente explicárselo usted – murmura entre dientes - haré todo lo que este en mis manos, señora.

- ¡Más te vale! – Dijo ella en tono amenazante tomando su abrigo.

Así, la señora Daidouji sale hacia su casa, dejando a la pareja en la mansión Hiiragizawa

**Dana:** Al parecer Tomoyo-chan no ha sido la excepción a todo el rollo de los cambios hormonales, ¿verdad?... Review onegai!

***

3 a.m

El teléfono suena por todo el departamento

Una joven totalmente adormilada se levanta para ir a otra recámara a tomar la llamada

- … ¿Diga? – pregunta 

- Erh… ¿¿Fuu-chan?? – se escucha por el otro lado

- Si, soy yo

- Ah, soy Tomoyo, perdona que te llame tan tarde, pero quería avisarte que Dana-chan se quedo a dormir hoy con nosotros, pero creo que nadie te había avisado

- Muchas gracias Tomoyo-chan – respondió a media voz Fuu… Dana le había hablado para avisarle… - ahora vete a dormir, que ya es tarde

- Cierto, buenas noche

- Buenas noche – al colgar, Fuu se quedo viendo largamente el teléfono, antes de regresar a su cuarto para seguir durmiendo.


	10. ¡¿Gemelos!

**El Amor de un Amigo (II Parte)**

**Por: **Fuu-chan y Dana Daidouji.

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto, sino esto lo hubieran visto como OVA's especiales ^_^

**Capítulo X: ¡¿Gemelos?!**

_Un mes después..._

Era la una de la madrugada de un viernes que había sido demasiado pesado para el joven hechicero, razón por la cual se encontraba en el más profundo de los sueños cuando siente cómo una mano mueve frenéticamente su hombro derecho tratando de que despierte hasta que por fin lo logra.

- Uuummm... ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó él todavía adormilado.

- Eriol... creo que ya es hora – responde su esposa con algo de miedo en su voz al notar que había roto fuente.

- ¿Hora?... ¿de qué? – Preguntó de nueva cuenta el joven atontado.

- Digo que es la hora... de que nazca nuestro bebé – informa Tomoyo apretando un poco las sábanas cuando siente unas ligeras contracciones.

- De que nazca nuestro bebé... – repitió Eriol aún en el séptimo sueño - ... de que nazca... de que... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! – Ahora sí se había despertado e incorporado súbitamente en la cama mientras su mirada estaba como perdida producto del asombro.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunta Tomoyo temiendo la respuesta de su esposo.

- ¡Pues nos vamos al hospital de inmediato! – Respondió Eriol con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz.

- ¡¡Noooo, al hospital no!! – Dijo la futura madre en un quejido.

- Síiiiii, al hospital sí… ¡y nos vamos ya! – Anunció Eriol quien hizo uso de su magia para cambiarse de ropa, no quería perder tiempo – espera un momento mientras le aviso a Nakuru y a Spinel que vamos a salir... ¡no te vayas a mover!... enseguida regreso – aseguró él mientras salía de la habitación.

A los cinco minutos estaban todos en el auto rumbo al hospital y como Tomoyo estaba en ese estado y los malestares seguían en aumento, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para ponerse a pelear para no ir al centro de salud. Eriol se veía muy calmado, pero internamente estaba vuelto un lío; Nakuru estaba ayudando a la esposa de su amo con la respiración poniendo en práctica lo que leyó en un libro para instruirse un poco al respecto, mientras que Spinel actuaba como la 'mano amiga' que Tomoyo apretaba cuando sentía las contracciones que se hacían cada vez más fuertes. El pobre gatito negro pensaba que aquello era peor que los estrujones que le propinaba la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon cuando estaba eufórica.

Gracias a la casi inexistencia de tráfico a esa hora, fue posible que en menos de quince minutos ya estaban entrando por 'Urgencias' en el Hospital, y al ver el estado avanzado de la joven, la pasaron inmediatamente a la sala de partos, donde la prepararon adecuadamente para el alumbramiento. Eriol había pedido fervientemente que le permitieran estar con ella en el proceso, y  fue admitido. Spinel estaba reponiéndose del dolor que sentía en su menudo cuerpecito producto del agarre de Tomoyo, y Nakuru estaba llamando por teléfono a todos los allegados para notificarles del feliz acontecimiento.

La primera persona en recibir la llamada fue Sonomi, quien aseguró estar ahí en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Sakura, Shaoran y la pequeña Nadeishko, que se encontraban de visita en Tomoeda  también fueron avisados y aseguraron que en unos cuántos minutos estarían presentes. Ahora Nakuru estaba marcando otro número telefónico, y después de que éste sonó como cinco veces, se pudo escuchar como descolgaban al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Sí... diga? – Respondió una voz bastante aletargada.

- ¿Dana?... ¡¡¡despierta que Tomoyo está dando a luz!!! – Informó Nakuru histérica.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!... 'cataplúm... ouch' – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Dana?... – preguntó Nakuru preocupada.

- Sí... es que me caí de la cama – respondió la chica pelirroja - ¡vamos en camino! – Se apresuró a decir.

Después de haberse desenredado de la sábana, y comprobar que en su cabeza no había mayor daño a parte del dolor, Dana salió disparada de su cuarto rumbo al de su hermana mayor.

- ¡Fuu! – Encendiendo la luz - ¡despierta... Tomoyo está teniendo a su bebé! – Anunció dando saltos de alegría saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la suya propia para cambiarse de ropa.

- Ah, eso... – acomodándose nuevamente en su cálida cama - ¡¿CÓMO?! – Gritó mientras se incorporaba como por un resorte y comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa frenéticamente.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al Hospital que quedaba cerca de su recién adquirido apartamento, ahí fue donde Eriol llevó a Tomoyo a hacerse las pruebas. Sonomi ya estaba ahí caminando en círculos como un león enjaulado y los Li  aún no habían llegado.

_En la sala de parto..._

Todo estaba pulcramente limpio y tan blanco que casi lastimaba a los ojos, Tomoyo estaba acostada en una camilla especial, con las piernas separadas, sujetando firmemente la mano de su esposo mientras una enfermera secaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla de algodón.

- Muy bien señora Hiragizawa, esto está casi listo, ahora es su turno de pujar, recuerde lo que le dijo la enfermera, debe hacerlo firmemente cuando le dé una señal – recomendó el galeno mirando los monitores - ¡ahora! – Informó.

- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! – Gritó Tomoyo mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, apretando cada vez más la mano de Eriol.

- ¡Lo está haciendo muy bien! – Felicitó el médico - ¡Una vez más! – Pidió

- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!... ¡¡¡ESTO DUELE MUCHO!!! – Exclamó a medida que sentía como comenzaba a abrirse el hueso de su pelvis.

- Tranquila mi dulce Tomoyo, yo sé que tú puedes, ya verás que pronto pasará – aseguró Eriol con el tono de voz más dulce que tenía para tranquilizarla.

- ¡Otra más! – Pidió el joven médico nuevamente.

- ¡¡¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE DOLER TANTO?!! – Cuestionó la joven mujer mientras pujaba nuevamente.

- ¡Vamos señora, ya casi lo tengo! – exclamó el galeno.

- ¡Anda querida, pronto terminará todo! – dijo Eriol para infundirle ánimo.

- ¡¡¡SANTO CIELO!!! – Gritó Tomoyo mientras ayudaba a su hijo a salir con todas sus fuerzas, tranquilizándose cuando escuchó un llanto de bebé inundar toda la sala.

- ¡Muy bien señora, ya tenemos al primero... sólo nos queda otro más! – Anunció el galeno satisfecho.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – Exclamó Eriol (utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no caerse ahí mismo); y Tomoyo (sintiendo que se desvanecía), al mismo tiempo, asombrados y atemorizados.

- ¿Es que acaso no sabía que usted estaba embarazada de gemelos? – Preguntó el doctor sorprendido.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! – Volvieron a exclamar los esposos al unísono.

- Pues ya lo saben – dijo el médico – ¡ánimo señora que lo está haciendo muy bien!... ¡puje!

- ¡¡¡AAAYYY!!! – Se lamentó Tomoyo por el dolor que sentía mientras pujaba nuevamente.

- ¡Eso es... ya casi lo tenemos! – Anunció el galeno.

- ¡¡¡ERIOL!!!... ¡¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras daba un último esfuerzo al sentir que el segundo de sus hijos ya había visto la luz del mundo.

- ¡¡¡Felicidades!!!... ¡¡¡son ustedes padres de una preciosa parejita de cuates... un niño y una niña!!! – Exclamó una enfermera  con gran alegría.

Al instante en que se escucharan esas palabras, Tomoyo caía rendida por el esfuerzo y Eriol iba directo al piso producto de la impresión, pero fue sostenido en el último momento gracias a una oportuna enfermera, sino estuviese besando el suelo... una experiencia no muy agradable por cierto.

Fuera de la sala de parto, Sonomi está hablando con el obstetra que instantes antes atendiera a su hija y a medida que la conversación se desarrolla, las expresiones faciales de la Sra. Daidouji varían de sorpresa a ira, aunque se encarga de disimularlo bastante bien. Finalizada la conversación, el galeno se aleja y ella se dirige hasta Eriol.

- Hiragizawa-san, necesito hablar con usted en privado – dijo Sonomi un poco ¿extraña?, lo que hizo que Eriol  asintiera.

- Pueden usar mi casa – ofreció Fuu quien había escuchado la conversación entre Sonomi y el doctor – no esta muy lejos de aquí –  y volteando con Dana – anda, llévalos, yo me quedo con  Tomoyo y la familia Li.

- Por aquí – dijo Dana segundos después de asentir, guiándolos alegremente, pero al pasar frente a su hermana, ella le murmuró – Ni de loca se te ocurra dejarlos solos – a lo que la menor de las Dalberg asintió mientras al salir del hospital gritó – ¡¡Manejaré, manejaré, manejaré!! –  tanto a Sonomi como a Eriol les salió una gota, pero los dos asintieron.

Pasaron varios minutos de imperturbable e incómodo silencio, pero la situación era tan seria que  Dana desechó de inmediato la idea de encender la radio, menos mal que el apartamento no quedaba muy lejos del Hospital.

Una vez en el departamento, Dana se excusó y se retiró a su cuarto, donde haciendo un hechizo creó  una pantalla donde se veían Eriol y Sonomi, además hizo aparecer palomitas y  un vaso de té helado.

- Necesito que me aclare unas cuantas dudas Hiragizawa-san, usted y mi hija llevan casados 7 meses si mis cálculos son correctos, ¿me equivoco? – dijo algo amenazante.

- Para nada señora, ese es precisamente el tiempo que llevamos casados – respondió Eriol comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

- Muy bien, entonces me podría explicar... ¡¿cómo es posible que mi hija haya tenido un par de hermosos cuates de 9 MESES?!

Dana se ahogó con las palomitas cuando escuchó la pregunta, 'el pobre tío Eriol está en problemas' pensó. Eriol se quedó mudo unos momentos, ¿cómo le explicaría?, tragó saliva y de la nada apareció dos vasos de agua, uno sobre la mesa, para Sonomi, y el otro se lo bebió completo de un trago.

- Bueno, verá usted, ¿recuerda la vez que Tomoyo-chan tuvo que ir  a Londres por trabajo? – Preguntó Eriol a lo que Sonomi asintió tomando el vaso con agua –  pues verá, yo tenía que ir a ver unos negocios y hablar con mis padres, y como Tomoyo-chan no tenía a donde ir le ofrecí mi casa.

- Creí que sus intenciones con mi hija eran serias, Hiragizawa-san – espetó Sonomi toda roja.

- Lo son, lo eran y lo son, le ofrecí mi casa para que no tuviera que rentar un departamento o quedarse en un hotel, esa era toda mi intención, jamás lo hice buscando aprovecharme de ella – dijo Eriol sonando un poco ofendido, pero se supo controlar.

- Pues al final no lo fueron – comentó Sonomi llena de ira.

- Sí, lo acepto, las cosas no salieron como ninguno de los dos lo esperábamos, pero en realidad, ninguno de los dos lo lamentamos, y no porque seamos irresponsables, si no porque nos amamos, y esa sólo fue una manera de demostrarlo.

A éste punto Dana en su habitación suspiró aliviada al ver que Sonomi suavizaba su expresión, y Eriol volvió a respirar tranquilamente. 'Vaya, definitivamente el tío Eriol es un hombre adorable', pensó la joven Dalberg con una sonrisa.

- Sé que no fue lo correcto, y sé que debimos esperar, sin embargo aquello no fue un acto meramente físico o corporal, fue una comunión espiritual a través de la cual nos demostramos todo el amor que nos tenemos – dijo Eriol.

- Bueno, me da gusto que lo aclarara tan sinceramente conmigo, Hiragizawa-san – dijo como ignorando su comentario, pero en su rostro se notaba una pequeña sonrisa – Ahora, regresemos al hospital, no quiero que Tomoyo-chan se preocupe – dijo saliendo del apartamento, Eriol llamó a Dana y los tres regresaron al hospital.

_En el cuarto de Tomoyo…_

Tomoyo se encuentra cantando una canción de cuna a sus dos bebes, a los que acaba de alimentar, y ahora está arrullando, cuando Eriol entra y se queda pasmado ante la imagen que está frente a sus ojos, viendo a las tres personas que son su vida. Al acercarse el bebé en la manta rosa comenzó a removerse, aprovechando esto, Tomoyo la tomó y la puso en los brazos de su esposo, que al principio la miró asustado, pero luego comenzó a arrullarla, y ya que se estaba acostumbrando Tomoyo le pasó a su segundo hijo.

- ¿Cómo les pondremos? – Preguntó Eriol mientras se sentaba aun lado de su esposa, mientras seguía arrullando a sus hijos.

- ¿Qué te parece Aoshi? Ese nombre siempre me ha gustado – respondió Tomoyo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su marido.

- Pues Aoshi será, y nuestra niña se llamará… Emilè, ¿te gusta? – Preguntó de nueva vuelta Eriol, Tomoyo asintió para poco después quedarse dormida – realmente debe estar cansada, para poder dormir en un hospital – pensó Eriol mientras la observaba dormir al tiempo que arrullaba a sus dos nuevos hijos. 

**Dana:** Oh bueno, hasta aquí la segunda parte de 'El Amor de un Amigo', espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes amigos lectores. Nosotras nos divertimos mucho escribiendo, ¿no es así Fuu-chan?... pero no todo está concluido... así que ¡estén pendientes!

**Fuu-chan: **Eso que ni qué, fue muy divertido escribirlo, pero como dice Dana-chan, esto no está del todo concluido, por favor, dejen sus reviews para saber sus comentarios y que opinan del fic.

Hasta pronto!!^^

***

Dana mira a su hermana asesinamente

- ¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante idea?! – le reclama casi a gritos

- Pero si no tiene nada de malo – responde Fuu tranquilamente – además vas a estar de vacaciones ¿no?

- Si, pero esa no es razón – Dana se sienta en su cama mientras llora a mares

- Dios, no exageres….


End file.
